The Remembered
by Sonatawind
Summary: What happens when you pass away and don't want or can't pass onto the next world? What if there was people you knew that you wanted to protect. Or a place you loved dearly. What would you do... If you could stay?
1. Intro

Death… It comes to all one way or another. For some it's a release from pain, and suffering. For others it jarrs their very soul.

For some… They never leave.

Those who stay could be anyone… Or anything. But this is not a story of one spirit… This is the story of those known as The Remembered.


	2. Healer's Chance

The last thing he remembered was the sound of flat line… he knew it was his own that was heard. Not just by him… but by the young man who was sitting beside him, spending his last moments with him.

_I wasn't ready for this… _

"Doc… S-See you around…"

_Kid…_

Doc Hudson felt all pain leave his body. He didn't feel sore anymore. He opened his eyes to find himself at the racecourse at Willie's Butte. He sat up looking around.

_How did I get here? I was in the hospital wasn't I?_

He looked at himself to see he wasn't in hospital robe anymore either. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and pants and no shoes.

"Seems you wandered quite a bit from your body without meaning to."

Doc jumped and looked to see a young woman with black hair and deep blue eyes behind him. Her clothes were different shades of black and blue with golden gear patterns on them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Naomi Miyamoto. You are Doc Hudson, correct?"

Doc backed away a little, getting to his feet. "Okay, mind telling me what's going on and how you know me?"

Naomi shook her head. "Who doesn't know who you are? You're a racing legend after all."

"Alright… believable. Now what's going on?"

"You know very well what has occurred, I don't need to hold your hand you know."

Doc narrowed his eyes. "If I'm dead, then how come I'm still here and you're able to talk to me?"

Naomi chuckled. "I'm just special like that and as for why you're still here… you didn't seem ready to go, were you?"

"... You're not helping me feel more comfortable with you being omniscient like that."

"Oh I'm far from omniscient, I'm just good at reading people, especially ghosts, which you are by the way."

"It's kind of my mom's thing."

Doc looked to see a young boy with red hair and purple eyes step out from behind Willie's Butte, dressed similarly to Naomi, a smirk on his face.

"She's awesome like that."

Naomi smiled softly. "This is my son, Lucas. He has a bit of a talent of over exaggerating things."

Lucas grinned. "I don't exaggerate… I just tell the truth with extreme enthusiasm!"

Naomi shook her head. "That's my boy." She looked back to Doc. "Now, you've met both of us, let's focus on you."

Doc started backing up a little. "What do you two want with me? I'm dead according to you so I'm pretty much no use to you."

"We don't want nothin' from ya. We want to help ya old man." Lucas responded with a smirk. "We wouldn't come all the way out here, just because, or to harass a ghost. That's not our thing."

"Our job is quite the opposite. We got word that there was a spike in spiritual energy and came as fast as we could, I'm glad we got here first, it's been awhile since my son and I have been able to make a contract with another spirit."

"Contract…?"

"A Remembered contract! You can't really touch anything like that… If you made a contract with us you could stay and protect the town or the people you cared about in life." Lucas explained. "And you could have cool powers too."

Doc's eyes widen a little. "I… I could do that…? But… I… I've never heard of anything like that."

"Of course you haven't." Naomi chuckled. "It's not something that's publicized. It would scare people to know that spirits sometimes linger and this kind of offer is only given to certain people, not all."

"Oh, and what what makes me so special?"

"You did a lot of good in life… From what we've been told, you came here after getting injured and made a life out of healing people. Then, when Lightning McQueen came here, you helped snap some sense into him and showed him how to be a better person… Became someone important to him and everyone here. You left an impact…"

"And with that… you have the great potential to become a Remembered. The bonds you shared with the people you met and cared about created a special energy in your soul. Many think that fame will be the ticket to become a Remembered… but the truly remembered, are people like you. Those who didn't care more about themselves than others, you cared more for the town and for Mc'Queen… with the accomplishments you've made I would think you'd be content… but yet something is still keeping you here. What is it?"

Doc lowered his head. "… I'm going to sound selfish for this… but I don't want to leave just yet… I wanted to be with Lightning longer… I wanted to see him succeed… see him grow up more… I know he's an adult but… he's still growing up in his own way."

Lucas came closer to him. "That's not selfish at all. You care about him from what it sounds like he was your own. That's not selfish to want to see how he does over the years… That's kind." He smiled.

Doc smiled a little. "He's a good man…"

"Well, if you want to be there for him and not head for heaven just yet, make a contract with us and we can grant you that wish."

"How…?"

Naomi raised her hand, a glowing golden gear appearing in her hand. "This, is an Anchor Gear, it allows Remembereds to have powers that are unique to them and allow them to become visible and stay on Earth. This gear is formed under the matters of a contract with a Corpse Whisperer, which my son and I are."

Doc took a deep breath as he thought it over. "... I accept. I'll make the contract."

"Yes!" Lucas cheered a little. "Who gets to do it this time mom?"

"Since it's been awhile, I think you're over due Lucas, you get this one."

The boy grinned before holding up his left hand as a golden gear appeared in it. "Doc Hudson… By accepting this gear, you are making a contract, irreversible in nature. You will be unable to be seen by all but three people, and those people cannot tell your secret. If you reveal yourself passed that or use your powers to harm a mortal you will be sent to the afterlife. Do you accept?"

Doc looked at the boy and Naomi. "Is there anything else?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, the rest is up to you, but never forget that the reason you're doing is is to protect someone you care about deeply, once you feel you have fulfilled your purpose the contract will end, now… make your choice."

Doc looked at the gear in the boy's hand. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he took the gear into his hands.

"I accept."

"Welcome to the Remembered."

Energy surged through Doc as the gear disappeared, reappearing on his clothes as they changed to what he wore as a racer, the gear forming itself on the sleeves of his jacket as his racing number.

"Incredible…"

Naomi looked him over. "The gear not only provides your powers, it provides clothes for you to wear. It usually gives you clothes you wore during your past life that represent talents you had. Your clothes seem to be a mix of both your racing and doctor talents."

Doc took note under his jacket he was back in his dress shirt and pants along with his red tie.

"I see…"

"And the gear became a part of your clothing, it usually becomes something you wore a lot or had value to, in this, it became your racing jacket so don't go losing it, that's what keeping you anchored to Earth."

Doc nodded. "I'll be sure of that."

Naomi put a hand on her chin giving a puzzled look. "Though… I think we need to do one last thing…"

Doc blinked back confusion. "What exactly?"

"Dude…" Lucas deadpanned. "You're OLD!"

Doc glared at him. "Well excuse me!"

Naomi held a hand up. "Now now, let's not get violent, but my son is right, your body is not fit… erm I should say your soul isn't fit. Usually this doesn't happen, but it would seem your age followed you into your spirit body, it's easily fixed though so it's never been a problem."

"Okay… but aren't ghosts fine no matter the age? It's not like I can die again."

"Yeah, but there's still things affected." Lucas said, crossing his arms. "There's no such thing as a perfect form, and being the age you are now won't do to protect whoever it is. Could get him killed if you're not fast enough."

Doc cringed a little, remembering that that was a problem in his life when he had gotten older. He could never be as fast as he used to be.

"Alright… then… what do you have to fix that?"

Naomi smiled. "Just leave that to me, this will only taken a second."

Naomi walked up to him, bringing a hand to his face. She closed her eyes, pulling back from Doc, golden energy waves coming from her hands. Doc closed his eyes, feeling a strength he hadn't felt in some time return to him. It felt amazing.

Naomi finished, the energy waves disappearing. "There, much better." She pulled out a small mirror from her pocket, showing Doc what she had done.

When he looked at his reflection he gasped, seeing he was no longer old. His gray hair had reverted back to the brown locks he had so many years ago and the wrinkles in his face had disappeared. He looked exactly how he was when he was 27.

"You're now at the age when you were your strongest, more fit to be a protector with this body than the one you had." Naomi explained, putting the mirror away. "Your strength is also back too, but of course with the contract you've made it's quite more than that."

"Those powers your son spoke of…"

Naomi nodded. "Yes, you'll find out what they are in time, they have a way of letting you know what they are…" She smiled. "But, you're a bit more fortunate than most Remembereds. Usually they're left to figure it out on their own, you on the other hand, will have someone to help you, there's another Remembered that lives here in Radiator Springs."

Doc raised an eyebrow. "There is?"

"Yep, hang on."

Naomi pulled out a whistle blowing it. Not too long after a golden portal shaped like a gear appeared and out came a young man dressed in khakis, a vest, a newsboy hat along with a tie that had golden gears on it. Didn't take long for Doc to recognize him. Anyone in Radiator Springs knew very well who he was.

"Stanley!?"

Stanley grinned as he closed the portal behind him, giving a bow, taking off his hat. "The one and only, at your service."

Doc was dumbfounded. "He's a Remembered…?"

"Yep. He's been one for years. He's been guarding this place for who knows how long." Lucas grinned.

"So he made a contract with you too?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, he met another Corpse Whisperer when he died, it was long before Lucas and I were Corpse Whisperers."

Stanley rubbed the back of his neck, giving a grin. "I don't remember who but I certainly wasn't ready to go just yet. I was worried about leaving Lizzie on her own and for the town so I made the contract."

"He was rather eligible due to the fact he founded the town and was always there to help people when they needed him."

"I see…" Doc nodded understanding. "That also explains a few things…" He added remembering Lizzie's behavior over the years. _So she's not crazy after all…_

Stanley's grin turned into a sheepish look. "Eheh… yeah, you can blame me for somethings."

Naomi chuckled. "Take good care of Doc now, make sure he gets his powers reigned in, show him the ropes of being a Remembered."

Stanley saluted. "You got it."

"At ease soldier." Naomi took her son's hand. "Lucas and I best be going, there are other spirits who might need us."

The boy nodded. "Yep. But we'll be back, c'ya!"

Naomi and Lucas ran off, disappearing with a flash of light.

"Such nice Corpse Whisperers, ones like them are nice to meet." Stanley commented, stretching a little. "Some of them are kind of full of themselves."

Doc shook his head. "Every being seems to have people who are full of it… McQueen used to be one of those."

"Yep, I remember. That was crazy, but least he helped the town in the end and became a better person. We have you to thank for that."

Doc smiled sheepishly. "I just didn't want him to get into bigger trouble. Seen people with the attitude he had go violent eventually. Wanted to cut that where it was."

"And you did him good, but enough about that, we need to get you set up."

Stanley started walking, giving a wave of his hand to follow. "Come on, let's take a walk through town."

"Right." Doc followed him, falling into step behind him. _This is the weirdest day of my life…_

"Pretty weird huh?" Stanley asked as the town came into view. "One moment you found yourself dying… the next you find yourself in a random spot."

"Yeah… It's a lot to take in…" He said as he looked around. "I didn't expect it to happen like this."

"It's how it is for all of us… hm… wonder how long it's been? I know woke up a few days after I passed away, quite the shell shock when I came back to the town to see everyone starting to move on already."

Doc winced in sympathy, he was curious about that as well. "I'm curious of that too… I remember it was the 11th the day I passed… But I have no idea how much time has passed…" _I just hope the kid's alright…_

"Right… guess I kind of forgot, been so occupied keeping Lizzie happy I didn't bother to remember what day it was, they all just seemed to blend together."

"I don't blame you… I just hope the Kid's doing alright… He was there when I died… Saw it all happen. I don't want him to feel haunted…" Doc sighed. "He may be a hotshot sometimes but he's got a big heart."

Stanley thought for a moment, taking in all the days. He frowned as he remembered. "He's been taking it pretty hard. I recall no one has really been able to talk to him except that lady friend of his." He snapped his fingers. "Ah now I remember, it's been about two weeks since you passed on, guess it took you awhile to wake up."

Doc's jaw dropped a bit in surprise. It had only felt like minutes. "TWO WEEKS!? I've been out for TWO WEEKS?! Goodness!"

"Well… fun fact of the day, spirits sometimes need a lot of rest before they awaken, it's a matter of building up the energy to move about, compared to some others, your rest was rather short."

"That makes sense actually when you think about it… Like needing a lot of rest after being injured." He mused. "Still… This is going to take getting used to."

Stanley put a hand on his shoulder. "And you got me to help you."

He smiled. "Thanks Stanley."

"You're welcome Doc…" he looked over to the Cozy Cone. "Hey, I think we got your first job to take care of, as I've said… Lightning's been taking you death rather hard."

Doc followed his gaze, his own softening. "Bringing him comfort? … That I can do… I don't want him suffering."

Stanley nodded. "And I know just the way, come on."

Stanley lead him over to one of the cones. Cone number 1 actually. It was currently closed and someone was inside resting.

"Ah doors… doors are for chumps." Stanley said as he lead Doc right through it.

Inside, Lightning was on the bed in the room laying on his side, his back to the two. He was quiet an occasional sniffle escaping him. "Look at me…" He muttered to himself. "Pathetic…"

Stanley frowned. "I would hope he'd be feeling more up by now but… he's been stuck."

Doc frowned as well. "Kid…"

Stanley looked to Doc. "Probably not a good idea to have him see you like this just yet… but there's another way to do this without shocking him with the concept of you being a ghost."

"Tell me how then… I can't leave him like this."

"An ability we Remembereds have is being able to visit people in dreams. It's sort of a safety net in a sense of getting to see people again without scaring them. I can get Lightning to fall asleep and you could visit him if you wish."

"Please do… 'Sides, knowing him he's probably not gotten much sleep. He's stubborn like that."

Stanley nodded. "One sandman coming up."

Stanley walked over to Lightning, placing a hand on his shoulder, energy flowing from his hand into Lightning's eyes.

"Sleep…" Stanley whispered. "You need to rest…"

The racer's eyes slid closed as he relaxed going still, drifting off.

Stanley stepped back. "Alright, you're up, place your hand on his head, focus on syncing your thoughts with his and you'll enter right into his dreams."

"Me and the Sheriff once made a joke that no one wanted to see inside his head… Guess this is proving that wrong." Doc said as he laid his hand on his student's head closing his eyes. Focusing as his thoughts began to sync with Lightning's.

_Come back! Please come back!_

In a split moment, Doc found himself at an empty race track. There was no one there as far as he could see. The place actually didn't seem in a good shape either. The track was rigid and torn, the benches in the bleachers were broken. It was eerie.

_Kid… _Doc thought as he looked around the area, trying to see if there was any sign of his student in the race course.

Lightning eventually was spotted hunched over a few feet away from the finish line, the ground around him cracked and broken, his head hung low.

"Come back… Don't leave… Please come back…"

Doc's eyes widened, he felt a little heartbroken seeing Lightning like this. He had never once seen him break down like this. It was rather shocking. He made his way over to Lightning, quietly though since he didn't want to spook him.

_Why is he dreaming this…? What happened to this race track?_

Lightning was shaking as he murmured the same phrase again. He cried out, hitting the ground as another crack formed. "IT'S NOT FAIR! Just stop pretending and come back! IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!"

Doc gasped stepping back.

_The track… all the cracks were made by him… of course he's upset… it's tearing him up… _

Doc knelt beside him. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to speak… then an idea popped into his head.

_Gently. _He thought as he made sure to adjust the sound of his voice a little.

"What happened here?" he asked, in a lower tone so it wouldn't be easily recognized.

The racer froze before speaking, his voice hoarse. "My mentor… My friend died… He… He didn't deserve it…"

"I'm sorry for that… Would that explain why this whole track is broken? Are you angry with the world for what it has done?"

Lightning was silent as he gave a nod confirming it. He didn't raise his head, but his hands clenched back into fists as he tried not to repeat what he had just done.

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"He was like family… Was like a second father or grandfather to me…"

Doc felt touched by those words, smiling gently. "I'm sure he would've been touched knowing that."

"I just wish I had told him… I wish he was back… It's not the same here…This…" He looked up but not in Doc's direction looking at the destroyed track. "I was just so mad… So angry… It wasn't fair… I thought… Maybe if this place was as broken as I felt… He'd come back… Help me fix it…"

"Well… I suppose it is a way of getting someone's attention…" Doc looked at Lightning's hands to see them bruised and bleeding at the knuckles. "But you're tearing yourself up in the process…"

"I guess… I didn't really notice how much it hurt… Everything else just seems to ache… I can't stand it…"

"I know… heartache isn't something that's easily cured… it usually heals with time and some help from friends and family… but right now… I think you need a doctor for those hands. I don't think he would be too happy if he saw you like that."

"Heh… He'd probably drag me right to his clinic reminding me that if I got an infection it'd be my own fault… He never liked it when I got hurt doing something stupid…"

Doc nodded. He felt the urge to get things for Lightning's hands… but yet something else was telling him there was no need.

_I wonder…_

Doc was careful about not getting Lightning's line of vision as he took one of his hands into his. He held it carefully, bringing his other hand over it. He felt power surge as a golden glow came from his hands, gears made of energy appearing around it. The waves of energy made the wounds close up and fade, leaving no scars.

Lightning felt himself start to relax. "That… Feels a lot better… What'd ya do?"

"Healed you." Doc replied, trying to hide his surprise.

"_You'll find out what they are in time, they have a way of letting you know what they are…"_

_That must've been what Naomi was talking about. This may be a dream but if I had to guess… it's an actual power I have in the real world too._

"Thank you…" He said as a smile formed on his face. "Doesn't hurt anymore… Heartache's still there… But it doesn't hurt too bad now either..."

Doc took his other hand, healing it as well. "There…" He looked to the rest of the track. "Hm… if you ask me, this track doesn't suit you very well, not enough dirt."

Lightning chuckled a bit. "Yeah… More of a dirt racer.. Just like my mentor." He got to his feet. "Now… To change it…"

"Then do so."

Lightning closed his eyes before slamming both hands down into the ground, as the scenery began to change.

The cracks faded, as the asphalt turned to a dirt path, the bleachers warping and changing into cliffs and chasms, some cacti appearing in random spots. In the center Willie's Butte stood.

Doc smiled. "Good choice… Willie's Butte." _Heh… and I was just there too._

Lightning opened his eyes. "My favorite track. It's home." His racing suit changed to what he wore at Radiator Springs off season, his favorite jeans and shirt, his posture becoming more relaxed.

Doc rubbed one of his eyes, preventing a tear from getting out. "Yes… it is…"

"Thanks… For everythin'.."

"You're welcome."

_Just wish there was an easier way to say it's me standing here… I don't want to spook him… Oh to heck with it. If he freaks… he freaks._

Doc gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "One other thing though."

"Hm?" Lightning turned his head looking at the person beside him. His eyes widened as his mouth fell open. "O-oh gosh…"

Doc gave a small grin. "I am here… Lightning." he said, using his normal voice finally.

Lightning was silent for a moment before throwing his arms around his mentor. "You came back... You came back!"

Doc was a bit surprised at his reaction but then slowly brought his arms around his student, hugging him tightly. "Yes… I'm right here… I'm here…"

Lightning smiled some tears escaping. "You have no idea how much I've missed you.."

"I probably don't… but I know I've missed seeing you like this."

"Doc…"

"Can't remember the last time I saw you actually smiling… an actual smile, not the fake one you were putting on while I was sick."

"It just hurt too much to… Nothing felt right…" Lightning looked to the side a bit. "I just… I guess I lost it…"

Doc brought him close. "Shh…"

Lightning closed his eyes relaxing wiping away the tears that were getting out. "Stupid eyes… Keep leakin' on me…"

Doc chuckled. "That I understand…" he had his own tears slipping out. "It's okay to cry… it's always been okay to cry… it's normal."

He grinned sheepishly. "Guess I've just been stubborn again… You know me."

"Of course I do." Doc smiled. "And I think you need a good dose of racing to help that leak." Doc looked out to the course. "Few laps around Willie's Butte oughta do the trick, but just in case I'll race with ya to be sure you don't run into a bundle of cacti again."

Lightning grinned. "You're on."

Doc lead him over to the starting line, getting in position, his special visor appearing over his eyes.

"On your mark…"

"Get set…" Lightning continued his own goggles appearing over his eyes.

"GO!"

Doc and Lightning took off, leaving trails of dust behind them as they raced around Willie's Butte.

For Lightning, it felt right, the wind in his face, his mentor by his side. He started laughing, something he hadn't done in a long time.

Doc laughed with him. He felt the adrenaline rushing through him, something he had missed having. It was nice to be racing right alongside Lightning again. It was nice to see that he was able to make his student smile again after so much pain.

_If being a Remembered means being sure Lightning doesn't lose himself… that he isn't in pain… then I'll happily do so… _

_Thank you, Naomi and Lucas, for giving me this chance._

_I'll be sure it doesn't go to waste._


	3. Protector

"You gonna wake up now Nick? Cause if you do I'll… I'll…" Blade choked on his words, bringing a hand to his face. "If this is a joke it isn't funny… not in the slightest…"

Nick sighed as he watched Blade talk to his corpse.

_I am awake Blade… You just can't hear me… at all… I've tried so many times to get your attention..._

Miranda walked up to Blade, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Blade…"

He turned to her, tears streaking his face. "He… He can't… but… yet he is… I saw it all… and I couldn't do anything… ANYTHING!"

_Blade… _

She brought a hand to his cheek, wiping away some of the tears with her thumb. "Shh…"

Blade quieted a little, a small sob getting out. Miranda brought her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Shh…" Tears streaked her cheeks as well. "I miss him just as much as you do Blade… if not more… He was the greatest brother any sister could ask for… and one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for." she buried her face in his chest a little, trying to hold back her sobs.

Nick felt his heart breaking just watching them.

_I shouldn't have followed them here… They're in so much pain… and I can't do anything for them… I can't talk to them… I can't hug Miranda… I can't…_

He tried punching a post but his hand went right through it.

"GUYS! I'M HERE! PLEASE!" he screamed. "PLEASE DON'T BE SAD!"

He knew it was pointless. Ever since he had woken up he had tried to get their attention but it with no success. It didn't take him long to figure out he wasn't exactly alive anymore. He had woken up on the set in white clothes and found no one there. He had been hoping he had maybe survived the tumble he had taken from the back draft that had thrown him off but the horror hit him when he saw no one could see him or hear him.

He bit his lip, trying to hold back his own sobs. "Blade… Miranda… Please stop crying… I'm okay… sort of…"

Blade and Miranda had composed themselves and were heading out, arms around each other as they left the chapel.

Nick slumped to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

"If this is supposed to be torture for anything I did wrong I'm sorry… just please… please make this stop…"

"Aww… you poor thing."

Nick's head snapped up, looking around the chapel.

His eyes finally landed on someone else who had entered from the left. A young woman with red hair and brown eyes stood in front of one of the door. She was dressed in an outfit that had golden gear patterns on it. Beside her he took note of a young teenage girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

Nick hoped he wasn't hearing things. "You… You can see me?" he asked.

The redhead nodded. "Yes…" She had a sympathetic look on her face. "You poor thing… You've been through so much haven't you?"

Nick glanced at the ground. "More than you could imagine… it's just been torture for the past few days…"

"I'm sorry you've had to go through this alone… But we can help you… If you'll take the offer we have for you."

"An… offer…?" Nick asked looking up at them, curious.

The teen nodded quickly blowing her hair out of her face. "Yeah… We want you to make a contract with us!"

"What kind of contract? … The only one I won't accept is selling my soul, it's all I got at the moment."

"We got one with a wit kiddo." The woman said giving a slight chuckle. "The contract would be to become basically a guardian angel… Or a guardian ghost if you prefer. Known as a Remembered."

"Yep! My mom and I do them so spirits like you can be around here, and still protect your loved ones." The girl added.

Nick's eyes widen. "You could do that…?"

"Could? We can! I'm Annabelle, my mom's Anya and we're Corpse Whisperers. Its our job." Annabelle said bringing her hands together, forming a golden gear in her hands. "And this would be all it would take… If you accept the contract terms."

"I see… and those terms are…?"

Anya cleared her throat. "The terms would be, you would be earthbound, only three people you pick will be permitted to see you. You cannot use your powers that you will be given to harm anyone mortal, unless it's life or death of your loved ones - Though depends on life or death… And you must NOT show yourself to anyone outside of those three. Your secret is out, you're going to heaven whether you like it or not."

"And that's it? No drawbacks?" Nick asked. "No possible way I could regret making a contract?"

"Nope." Annabelle smiled assuringly. "But remember… It is irreversible… Once you've fufilled your purpose the contract will be broken. Easy as that… Well, it sounds easy but it can be hard… But it's worth it."

"We're not asking you to give your soul to Satan."

Nick milled over everything, thinking long and hard.

_I could protect Blade… and Miranda… I could be there for them…_

Nick looked them right in the eyes.

"... I'll do it."

Annabelle held out her hands. "Take the gear then. Take hold of your new supernatural power."

Nick clasped the gear in both of his hands. Energy surged through him. His clothes became his old CHoPS uniform and the gear took the form of a watch on his right wrist. He stumbled back looking at himself.

"Whoa…"

"The gear takes the form of something you held close or valuable when you were alive. You worked with your best friend on CHoPS and it was also where you had the most impact as far as energy goes… Also, that watch is your anchor to this world. Don't lose it." Anya explained. "Your powers will show up soon enough as well."

"Powers? I don't remember you mentioning that."

"Actually I did." Annabelle grinned. "I said take hold of your new supernatural power. I didn't mean the outfit."

"Each Remembered has powers unique to his or her abilities, and talents when they were alive. They usually show up within a day or so, sooner if the person practices right off the bat."

"Then I'll do just that, I'm gonna do everything I can to protect my friend and my sister, I don't want to see them in pain anymore."

"A noble cause. You can go into their dreams if need be… It might soften the surprise of seeing you as you are now." Anya said with a soft smile. "And I know you'll do your best."

Nick gave a bow. "Thank you so much, I'll make the best of it."

"You're welcome. Since you'll be showing yourself to two people already, you'll only be able to reveal yourself to other one person … But pick that last person carefully… Don't rush it since that'll be it." Annabelle cautioned.

Nick nodded. "I will, I better get going, thank you again."

Nick didn't waste another minute and rushed outside the doors, following after his sister and Blade.

_I won't show myself just yet, but no harm keeping an eye on them._

Blade kept close to Miranda, whispering reassurances to her. "I got you… It'll be okay… I love you…"

"I love you too…" Miranda whispered back, keeping close.

Nick got closer to them. He wanted to give them some form of comfort and he only knew one way for now until he could properly reveal himself.

He focused on his hand.

_Please… be solid… let them know I'm here._

He placed his hand on Blade's shoulder… and it didn't phase right through.

Blade felt it and looked around briefly.

Nick closed his eyes. "Everything will be okay…" he whispered.

Blade relaxed a little. _It has to… Please…_ He thought he might have been hearing things. But if anything he would be grateful for some sort of sign.

"Stay strong."

Nick moved in front of them, giving Miranda's free hand a squeeze. "You too…"

Miranda looked around, surprised.

Blade gave her a reassuring look bringing an arm around her shoulders. Miranda smiled at him, leaning into him.

"Guess something bumped my hand, could've sworn I felt someone there."

"Same here, but with my back…"

Nick chuckled. _It worked!_

"Heh… we must be sore or something." Miranda said with a slight giggle.

Blade chuckled a bit. "Yeah… Been a long day."

"I think we've both earned some rest."

"Yeah…" He kissed her head. "Let's get you home.."

Miranda nodded.

The two continued their walk. Nick let them go off on their own for the time being.

_I need to get my powers reigned in first before I do anything else._

He grinned.

_I'll be the best Remembered there ever was._


	4. Dead Spies Walking

_I should've been more careful… I… I failed… Finn… forgive me._

"Bye bye you nosy spy!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The world had gone dark for Leland Turbo as bullets pierced through his body. He was wracked with pain as he fell to the floor. It felt like the longest moment of his life. He wanted it to end so badly. He was thankful for the merciful bullet that put him out for good.

The physical pain was gone… but his regret still hung strong.

_Finn… I really hope you can finish what I started… _

"You sure he's gonna wake up?"

"Positive, just give him a moment."

_Huh?_

Leland opened his eyes to see he was still in the spot he had died in… but with no enemies around. Instead, he saw three men standing before him.

Two were dressed similarly in clothes that had gear patterns on them. One had honey blonde hair and pale blue eyes while the other had dark brown hair and amber eyes. The other man accompanying them was dressed in a blue suit with black stripes on the sides with dark blueish black hair and blue eyes.

Leland sat up looking at them confused.

"See?" the brown haired one said to the man in the suit. "I told you he'd wake up."

The man rolled his eyes. "Give me a break Leon, I'm a Remembered, not a Corpse Whisperer, I'm still new to this stuff either way."

"Yeah, and he's new to this stuff too, so play nice." Leon said giving him a small grin before turning to Leland. "Hello, Leland Turbo."

Leland backed up a little, jumping to his feet and reaching for his gun… but finding it wasn't there. He gasped as he noticed he was no longer in his suit, but in a set of white clothes with no shoes.

"It's alright, we're not here to hurt you." the blonde one said calmly. "We're here to help."

Leland kept his stance. "H-How do you know my name? Are you from CHROME?"

Leon shook his head. "You spies and the CHROME place, Rod asked the same thing. Nope, and before ya try finding a weapon we're not with whoever harmed you either. We're called Corpse Whisperers. I'm Leon Marks."

"Okay… wait…" Leland looked to the man in the blue suit. "Then you must be…"

"Dead as a doornail." He replied but gave a bit of a smirk. "The stupid Lemons."

"So you're Rod… Wait, Lemons?"

"The morons who killed me. I kind of got on their bad side when I slipped this device to someone and refused to tell them… Mechanids who don't work right and can't exactly be fixed." Rod made a gesture, spinning his finger in a circle while he pointed at his head. "Y'know, also unfixable up there."

"They're the same ones who murdered you." the blonde added. "Least we're pretty sure, Rod here was murdered not too long after you."

"If we're both dead then how are we still here, and could I get a name please?"

The man gave a bow. "Cadin Roberts at your service and to answer your first question, you have regrets holding you back. Am I correct?"

Leland's eyes got a little wide. "I…"

Cadin smiled. "Say no more, I can tell by the look on your face. There's something here that's keeping you from moving on to heaven. Would you like to share?"

Leland lowered his gaze. "... My friend… Finn McMissile…"

Rod gave a sympathetic look. "I was supposed to pass the device to him… He's still alive, but you wanna protect him, don't ya?"

Leland gave a nod. "I was worried after I was murdered he would possibly end up the same way since I wasn't there at the rally point… These Lemons are not exactly ones you can take on lightly."

"Oh yeah… They're also pretty big fans of explosions… But you know what? I got someone who I gotta keep an eye on who's with Finn… Why not come with me?"

Leland got a surprised look. "I… I could do that?"

"Of course you can." Cadin answered with a grin. "You just need to make a contract with me or Leon here and become a Remembered."

"You just gotta pick which one." Leon grinned.

"Contract… mind elaborating?"

"As a Remembered, you will be able to actually protect mortals. You can pick things up, you'll have a solid form. However, you must be careful, you are only allowed to reveal yourself to three people, go beyond that and you'll go straight to heaven without a single word in it. A main purpose for a Remembered is to protect people that are important to them, once that purpose is fulfilled the contract ends." Cadin explained.

"And that's it? No draw backs? That seems rather generous."

"If you consider protecting people as a draw back then I would suggest not making the contract cause that's what you're signing up for."

Rod gave a bit of an eyeroll. "CHROME, always asking too many questions."

"I can only think of one… But it's just the general gist of things, you can't go killing mortals cause you had a bad day...You can if it's life or death "The people I'm protecting are going to be murdered." situation but no going nuts. That's an automatic sent up to the pearly gates too." Leon explained with a bit of a shrug. "But you don't seem like the murderous type and we usually don't offer it to killers ANYWAY."

"So I'm a special one because of the regret I had?" Leland asked.

"It's part of it, there are lot things to who becomes a Remembered and who doesn't, but we're not gonna talk about that, let's focus on you. Are you willing to take on this new life in order to protect the ones you love, or would you rather make your way to the heavens?"

Leland went over the facts before nodding. "I'll do it… if it means I can protect Finn, I'll do it."

"Very well… Leon, this one is yours. I got Rod so it only seems fair you get this one."

Leon grinned holding up his hand as a golden gear appeared in it. "Awesome." He cleared his throat a serious look coming across his face. "Leland Turbo take hold of this gear and accept the terms of the contract. Take hold of your new supernatural powers...And the contract will be made."

Leland took the gear into his hand. Energy came around him as his clothes became the red suit he always worn on missions, the gear taking the form of cuff links on the sleeves.

"There ya go, all set." Cadin said with a grin. He looked over to Rod. "Be sure to get him adjusted accordingly."

Rod gave a nod. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the Kid."

Cadin chuckled. "I think this guy is older than you."

Leland rolled his eyes. "Age, maybe, as for training, he's the mentor here."

"Just play nice, try not to drive each other nuts. He's American you're British but play nice." Leon grinned. "None of this using your country as a shield."

"Pfft they broke me of doing stuff like that in the spy academy, kill your ego they said. We're adults." Rod smirked.

Leland laughed. "That's right, but we know how to fun here and there."

Cadin shook his head. "Spies… We'll leave you to your handy work, Leon and I got other matters to attend to and possibly more contracts to make."

"Right, let's go… Think we'll run into some of those gals with the powers?" Leon asked as he started to walk away.

Cadin joined him, cocking an eyebrow. "The Puella Magis? What's making you ask about that all of sudden?"

Leon shrugged. "I'm just curious, descendant of one of my cousins is one, so no shame wondering."

"Well, it's possible then, they're everywhere, just hard to see them in action."

"True that…. Race ya to the next spot?"

Cadin grinned. "You're on."

The two took off, leaving the spies to their devices.

"... Puella what…?" Leland asked.

Rod shrugged. "First time he brought that up as long as I've been with 'em… But I think it translates to Magical Girl in latin… Or something."

"Okay then… guess we aren't the only oddities running around."

"Nope. But let's focus on us. You ready?"

Leland nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

It took a bit before Leland was fully adjusted to being a Remembered. Rod was actually adjusting himself but he knew enough to help himself and Leland get trained to be proper Remembereds. By the time they had come back to the ones they had assigned themselves two they were happy to hear that they were able to defeat the Lemons with the help of the man that Rod had accidentally roped into the situation.

It was back to the routine for the spies. Finish one mission, move on to the next. Being alongside them… It really felt like they were still alive… save that the two spies they accompanied couldn't see or hear them at all.

Leland sat in silence as he watched Finn and Holley go over plans for the current assignment at a restaurant.

"I'll be honest… I still haven't gotten used to them not being able to see or hear us yet…" Leland sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'd really like to help them plan things and not just sit and wait."

"Yeah, it is kind of a bummer… Fun to mess with Sidd when he's not flying them around but it's hard not being in the game…" Rod sighed messing with his tie. "It… Feels a little boring…"

"Heh… guess we should've shown up earlier, could've done serious work in helping them against those Lemons…"

"Yeah… Or gave them heart attacks…"

Leland nodded. "We're allowed to show ourselves at some point… but yet we can't seem to find the right time to… Sure, we've done the dream safety net… kind of… but it isn't the same."

Rod nodded. "Yep… Just a matter of timing… And hoping Sidd doesn't start bringing in those creepy Japanese spirit warding papers onto the plane… Yeah I didn't listen to ya and moved his stuff again."

"Just can't resist…" Leland looked back over to Finn and Holly.

_I visited Finn a few times in dreams… but only played in part of his dreams… never talked to him directly… Sure… it's great reliving the action of being a spy… but I really want to be able to talk to him again… _He gripped his gear cuff link a little. _Let him know I'm still here… I just don't want to end up hurting him._

_Poor guy's been really taking it hard… It sucks to not be able to help, or even talk to them about the plans… I've been taking it in stride cause well… Holley doesn't even know who I am… But him…._ Rod thought looking at him and squeezed his shoulder. "Want me to make a window for ya? I could chase him into a private spot so you can talk to him."

Leland smiled a little. "I appreciate the offer… but I just don't know Rod… I might end up hurting him instead of helping, for all I know he's probably finally gotten over me being dead already… I don't want to reopen wounds."

"You're a good guy… But I think I'm gonna have to do ya a favor… Cause you don't know if you don't try… and let's face it…" He looked around the restaurant. "We're gonna look real bad if the old granny with the gear hat talking to her grandkids has more guts than we do."

"I suppose… Just nothing cra-"

Rod didn't wait for him to finish before grabbing someone's cola off their table and dumping it over Finn's head.

Leland got a look of horror on his face. "Rod!"

"Oh I'm not done yet. His suit is still clean." He waited until Finn was cleaning his face off before grabbing someone's shake and chucking it's contents at him.

SPLAT!

Leland brought a hand to his face, his cheeks turning slightly red. "Oh he's going to be thrilled to know the reason that happened was because my companion wanted us to meet… just brilliant…"

Holly was trying really hard not to laugh. "Um… Need a napkin for that Finn or should we just go back to the hotel?"

"Hotel… Please." Finn cringed looking around trying to see who it was who had the bright idea. "Hmph… How rude…"

Rod took advantage of the fact no one could hear or see him and burst out laughing. "THAT was SO worth it!"

"I'm going to kill you." Leland said, giving a bit of a glare.

Rod gave a big grin. "Kill a dead person? Really? That's all you could come up with?"

Leland shook his head as he followed Finn and Holly out.

_There's having more guts than the old lady, then there's just… THIS._

Rod followed him snickering. _I've wanted to do that ever since seeing the guy for the first time. That suit had to get messed up one way!_

The two followed the spies back to the hotel. Rod left Leland to figure out his reveal on his own since he was sticking to keeping an eye on Holly.

Leland felt nervous. It was rare he ever did since so much training in the academy had pounded it out of him… but this was something that he was never trained to prepare for. He sat in one of the chairs in the room Finn was staying in, trying to think of how to do it.

_Hey Finn, just thought I'd let you know I'm back from the dead… no… stupid… UGH! This is so hard… I'm still questioning if this is a good idea at ALL._

He sighed, messing with his cuff link.

"I just want to be with my best friend again… I commend the Remembereds who actually figured out how to do this… cause at this point I'm stumped…"

Leland looked over to Finn who was all cleaned up now and was reading over files, sitting on the end of his bed. He was in his work zone as it were.

_Maybe another time…_

Leland got up… but forgot to check the floor around him before tripping over a brief case Finn had left in a random spot. He fell over accidentally moving the case as well.

"Ow!"

Finn jumped a bit hearing the sound the case made when it moved and looked at it confusion crossing his face. "I didn't leave it kicked over like that…" He murmured. _And I know I didn't trip on it…_

_Smooth Leland… smooth… _Leland scolded himself before getting up. _I thought I told him to ditch that habit of leaving briefcases sitting in random spots._

Finn shook his head and got up picking up the briefcase. "I should stop leaving these lying around… But old habits die hard." He said, setting it down, not really paying attention where he did put it, more so wondering about what had just happened. _Sidd's "hauntings" are coming for me now…_

"Old habits is right…" Leland said, shaking his head a little. "Still the same as ever Finn…" … _I gotta try… but what I can use?_

Leland looked around the room, taking note of the files Finn had left on the bed.

… _Oh this is so professional… I swear Rod is starting to rub off on me._

Leland walked through Finn, picking up the files and throwing them on the floor.

"What the!?" Finn exclaimed and gave a groan as he started picking them up. "Great, now I have to organize these all over… I really need to stop leaving it close to the edge… Or stop provoking karmic punishment when Holly and I laugh about Sidd's claims of his plane being haunted."

_So he believes in haunting just a little bit… I'll make it work._

Leland thought over his plans before getting an idea. He unhooked one of gear cuff links from his suit.

_It's only a part of my anchor so dropping one should be fine… Just hope Finn can take a hint._

Leland made the cuff link solid before dropping it on the table to get Finn's attention.

Finn's head snapped to the table when the noise the cuff link made got his attention. "What in the…?" He went over and picked it up. _A cuff link… I don't wear cuff links…_ He thought before his eyes widened a little as it started to click.

_The brief case...This… Heck, even earlier at lunch as strange as that was…_ Finn swallowed hard before asking aloud.

"Leland?"

Leland sighed.

_Not here… _

Leland went over to the door of the room opening it, heading out. He used the cuff link Finn was holding as a guide for him.

_Top of the hotel roof. _He had the cuff link to pass on to him.

Finn didn't hesitate to follow the order as he made his way to the hotel's rooftop sneaking past a few maids to do so. _I hope this isn't some twisted revenge… I don't… I don't want anyone especially him if it is him to think I wanted him dead…_

Leland waited behind one of the fans on the roof till Finn had appeared. He took a deep breath before stepping over to him. He was still invisible to Finn's eyes as he took the cuff link back. He slowly started the process when doing so, starting with his voice.

"... Finn." he started. He found himself choking a bit on his words.

_It's him…._ Finn thought as he swallowed hard. "L-Leland…?" His own voice was cracking. He had missed his friend terribly, he just hid it because of his job. _I swear… I just want my friend back…_

Leland closed his eyes as he reattached the cuff link, before allowing it to reveal himself before Finn. He opened his eyes, looking right at his friend.

"I'm here…"

Finn's eyes went wide before he stepped forward touching his shoulder. He had to be sure it was real. Not another dream. "A Carmen Dias has no filter…"

Leland smiled a little. "That's because it's air cooled…"

Finn smiled a bit before pulling his friend in. "Come here!"

Leland laughed as he brought his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Look at you…" Finn laughed hugging him back. "Goodness… It's been too long… Was that… all an act on the oil rig?"

Leland looked to the side frowning a little. "Yes and no… mostly no though."

Finn frowned. "Then…" He sighed a bit as he absorbed this fact. "You're a ghost?"

"Well the whole appearing in front of you should've clued you in… and it's once again yes and no." Leland lifted one of his wrist to show off his cuff link. "I had to pick up one of these when I lead you up here."

"Good point… But we're both secret agents...We've seen cloaking devices… But I guess I need to stop thinking like a spy when it comes to these things…"

Leland chuckled. "True… but I can say this… I am here to stay, just… in a different way."

Finn gave a relieved look. "Good… Because I would be rather cross if you just came to say "hello" and faded away just like that… Oh who am I kidding I can't be angry with you… You're my best friend… Always will be." He smiled.

Leland smiled back, a loose tear getting out. "I was scared trying to find a way to tell you… I actually got nervous about all this… I didn't want to wind up causing pain for you."

Finn's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "You're not causing any pain… Just relief that I haven't lost my best friend forever." He said voice cracking a bit.

"Finn… I missed you…"

"I missed you too…"

Leland wiped his own tears away. "I was given a chance to come back… in exchange… my only objective is to protect three individuals of my choosing… Finn… my contract involves you… we get to work together again."

Finn wiped his tears away quickly. "That… Is amazing… I'm so glad… I do have one question though…"

"Fire away."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Was it really needed to throw soda and a milkshake on me?"

Leland laughed. "That wasn't my idea, that was Rod."

"Rod… Wait… Rod Redline?"

"The very one, he got me adjusted to my new situation here."

Finn chuckled. "That explains it… I take it he's also been the one tormenting Siddley?"

"Yes and dragging me along for the ride, we're kind of stuck together since the people we're looking after happen to work together."

Finn laughed. "Well isn't that quaint?"

"Quite, but for the joker he is, he's very sharp too, probably be at loss without him, but yeah… you now have ghost spies on your team, or as we're properly called, Remembereds."

"Remembereds…" He echoed. "Well that's better than being referred to as ghosts… Welcome back to the team."

"It's good to be back… but to note, this is our secret, if I reveal myself to more than three people I'll be dragged straight on upstairs without a say in it."

Finn nodded. "My lips are sealed."

Leland smiled. "Thanks Finn…"

Finn smiled. "Anytime Leland… Now…" His grin turned evil. "If I recall correctly… You knocked over my files… I suggest you start running…"

"... I believe I hear Rod calling me!" Leland made a break for it.

Finn gave chase. "Your partner in crime will get his too!"

"Only if you can find us!"

Leland went invisible again as he darted into other parts of the hotel

_And knowing Finn… he will._


	5. Another Kind of Protector

_When one becomes a Remembered, they make a contract to protect three people of their choosing. The contract ends when all three people have passed away or the Remembered feels they have fulfilled their purpose. _

_These days, it is very simple to be a Remembered. The only things they really have to worry about is natural forces or other mortals trying to possibly harm the ones they love. _

_It's the few older Remembereds left on Earth that still know the true secret power that the Anchor Gears hold. _

_New Remembereds still have it… it's just a matter of it being awakened and having the will to fight. _

_Very much like another breed of protectors on this Earth._

_The Puella Magis… or as some might know them as…_

_Magical Girls._

* * *

Life had a way of throwing things no one would expect at her.

She was fifteen years old but already had several things happen that no one would wish on their worst enemy.

_But that's the life of us Puella Magi…_

By day she was a ninth grade student at Mitakihara Middle School, by night she was something else.

A fighter, a defender of the weak.

A girl who had the power to transform into a more powerful state in order to defeat creatures known as Wraiths that plagued the world with despair.

For her, this was what life had become over the course of two years.

_It's a lonely life though at times…_

It took her many places and now she was in an area unfamiliar, going after a Wraith, that was using teleportation to get around. It took her with it during the last fight and now she was hunting. Mami Tomoe looked around one of her rifles drawn trying to spot it. _Come out… Come out… Wherever you are…_

She knelt behind a rock formation, positioning her weapon. _I know it's here… I can sense it's darkness…_

Out of the shadows, the Wraith appeared charging at her, trying to pin her against the rocks. Mami fired at it, getting a few blows in but it wasn't enough to keep it from charging at her and pinning her.

The Wraith growled as it pushed her hard against the rocks, hitting her hard on the head.

She cried out dropping her weapon as her head slumped forward. It was a hard enough blow to knock her out.

The Wraith felt victorious as it went in for the kill… only to be stopped short by a bullet that had gone through its head. The Wraith faded from view, dropping Mami to the ground.

"Wraiths can be such a pain in the neck, they're just as bad as Unsettleds." a voice said.

"Ngh…" _Who's that…? _She thought looking up wincing. "W-who goes there…?"

Foot steps were heard before she saw a young man standing in front of her. He was dressed in a way that reminded her for the other Puella Magi just more suited to him. Very much a mix between a suit and warrior garb. He had a pistol in his left hand.

He knelt beside her, giving a gentle smile. "Stanley." he answered.

"Thanks… for the save." She smiled a little back. "Mami Tomoe."

"Pleasure to meet you Mami… let's get you healed up."

Stanley brought her gently into his arms before standing up, making his way for the stalaglite caverns. "You've had a long battle, you deserve some rest."

Mami relaxed a bit, as her Puella Magi garb faded back to her school uniform. "Yeah… Been after that thing for weeks…"

"Never really seen Wraiths before, but least I was able to help. With the things I generally dealt with I'm not out of firing practice."

They came into a small little living area that the cavern had been made into. There was some furniture around, mainly necessities like a bed and some chairs. Stanley brought her over to the bed setting her down.

"Let's see about that injury now." he said as he looked her over.

Mami winced a bit. There was a large cut on the back of her head where she had hit her head against the rocks, it was bleeding some. "Ngh…"

Stanley's warrior garb faded into more simple clothes as he made a golden gear appear in his hand. "This will only take a second."

He brought the gear over the wound, having it heal up slowly before it was completely gone.

"There, much better."

Mami sighed in relief. "Agreed...Thank you." She looked at his tie. "A Remembered?"

Stanley nodded. "Yep, I watch over the town known as Radiator Springs, made my contract a very long time ago."

"Never thought I'd meet one of your kind… Nice job taking out the Wraith."

He smiled. "Thanks… Do my best whenever trouble decides to rear it's head… though I was worried I might be a little rusty since no other Unsettleds have passed through as of late."

Mami smiled. "You don't seem rusty at all."

"Heh… Well, pleasure to meet a Puella Magi. we don't exactly have a lot around here in California. Least… not that I've seen in this part."

"We're a pretty well hidden kind… That and seems Radiator Springs doesn't have anyone of the usual age in it, only young girls can become Puella Magi."

"That's right… So yes, we're lacking in that area. Luckily Wraiths haven't really been a problem. It's just the usual things us Remembereds deal with."

Mami nodded. "Wraith's seem to be more attracted where there's more magic… Where me and the other Puella Magi come in… We're kind of magnets at times for it."

"Makes sense… Unsettleds are the same way. They… have a twisted sense of humor when it comes to playing "games" with us Remembereds."

She cringed. "Oh goodness."

"Yeah, but hey, I chose it and I don't regret one bit of it… Though honestly during my mortal life, I didn't exactly imagine myself as someone carrying a pistol and fighting bad guys as a living. I just sold radiator caps back in my prime."

"I didn't expect to become a Puella Magi either… I was just a teenager worrying about silly things… Love, finding my way through school… But then…" She made her soul gem appear in her hands. "This happened… Life is strange."

"It is… we both made our own contracts in exchange for doing something else."

She nodded. "Indeed we did…"

Stanley made his Anchor Gear appear again, showing it right next to Mami's soul gem.

"Just… different cases."

Mami smiled looking up at him. "Yeah… One made a wish...The other wanted to stay.."

Stanley smiled back. "Yep, one is alive while the other is a ghost… speaking of."

Stanley got up going over to another part of the cavern. He came back over with water and some bread. "Here." he said, handing them over to her. "You must be starving."

As if on cue her stomach growled as she turned a little red. "Ehehe...You're right about that… Thank you… You're very kind."

"I do my best, now, eat up."

Mami nodded eating the bread rather quickly, she didn't realize how hungry she was. She had used a lot of energy in the fight. _Bread has never tasted this good…_

"There ya go… I'll have to be sure you get some better food later on, probably would be good to bring you into the town… though be mindful of one thing." Stanley grinned a little, chuckling. "The folks there go nuts over visitors."

Mami giggled. "That's fine by me. Long as I don't walk out missing all the cash in my wallet I'm good."

"Well they'll be glad to help you, and considering your age they'll probably be easy on the charges… but they're good folks."

"I'm sure they are."

"But for now, just rest, we can visit the town tomorrow."

She nodded laying down. "Rest sounds perfect right now.." She yawned a little. "Been running myself ragged lately."

Stanley brought the blanket on the bed over her, tucking her in a little.

"Then you've earned this."

Mami smiled before starting to drift.

_I'm glad I ran into an ally… _"Goodnight…"

"Night, sleep well."

* * *

The next day, Stanley lead Mami right into town. Sure enough… the people living there were excited to see her walking in.

"Look! A person!" a man in brown overalls cheered as he went over to greet Mami, a few others following close behind.

"Not just that, but a little lady!" A woman wearing a waitress uniform said.

Mami smiled. "Was passing through and wanted to stop by."

The man grinned. "Well we're glad to have ya with us here Radiator Springs, I'm Mater, like ta-mater but without the ta."

"It's nice to meet you Mater. I'm Mami Tomoe." She bowed a little. "I hope I can find what I'm looking for here."

"Well lessee if we do."

Mater lead her into town, the others that had followed after him introducing themselves to Mami along the way.

"Told ya they go nuts over visitors." Stanley said, chuckling a little, walking beside her.

Mami giggled a bit. "They seem nice though." She whispered.

"They are."

"So what can we get ya? Food, clothes, water?" Mater asked.

"Food please, I'm starving." Mami smiled sheepishly. "All I've had was water today."

"Well we can fix that, hey Flo! You got yourself a customer!"

Flo grinned. "Alright then, let's get her fed."

Soon enough Mami was finishing up lunch. "That was the best I've had in a long time." She said sighing in content. "My compliments to the chef."

Flo chuckled. "Why thank you hon, glad you enjoyed. Been awhile since I've made anything for traveler, never expected someone so young."

Mami giggled a bit. "Well I'm glad I stopped by… and as for my age well things happen." _No one needs to know why I'm here… Just hope no one asks…_

"Well wherever you're going, you're always welcome here."

"Darn right!" Mater said, twirling his tow cable a little. "Anyone nice like you is welcome here."

"Yeah! Maybe even give you some new threads." Ramone grinned.

"You all are very kind. I appreciate it."

Stanley smiled as he watched Mami interact with all the townsfolk.

_Glad to see her fitting in well with them._

"Anything else I can get you hon?" Flo asked.

Mami shook her head. "No thank you, but I will stop by again around dinner if that's alright."

"Fine with me, feel free to have a look around town and such, we don't bite."

"Oh I'll be sure to." She grinned. "Infact… I might need a new outfit… My uniform isn't exactly summer wear… Know any place?"

Flo grinned, looking over to Ramone. "Hey honey, think you could give this little lady a nice outfit to wear?"

Ramone grinned back. "You know it! Come with me. I'll set ya up with something to suit you."

Mami smiled. "Thank you, that would be wonderful."

Stanley chuckled walking off.

_I'll let her have some time on her own… besides…_

His eyes narrowed as he looked off into the distance. He could see figures moving about on the rock formations.

_I got work to do._

* * *

Mami had spent her whole day in the town and was even offered a place to stay in the Cozy Cone. She said she had to think it over for a bit… or rather talk to Stanley to be sure it was okay. But she hadn't seen any sign of him after she had gotten new clothes from Ramone.

It was a good thing she did too. It was rather hot around the area and she would've cooked herself in her school uniform and the new shoes she had been given were more comfortable for travel.

_I don't see him anywhere… _She thought as she looked around some rock formations.

She jumped a little when she heard the sound of gunfire.

_Oh no…_

Her eyes narrowed as she quickly took her Puella Magi form and headed towards the sound. Sure enough, she found Stanley in combat with a Wraith. He was firing rapidly at it, jumping to avoid being hit.

"That all you got?" he taunted.

The Wraith growled, lashing at him. It blew him back a little, hitting him hard against some rocks.

"Ack!"

Mami rushed over, drawing her rifles out and firing at the Wraith. The Wraith shrieked as it went towards her.

_Not this time._

She jumped over it, giving a final shot to the Wraith's head, making it vanish from sight, a black cube in its place. Mami landed, taking the cube into her hands before running over to Stanley.

"You okay?" she asked.

Stanley got up, dusting himself off. "I'm alright, nothing to lose, remember?" he said, giving a grin.

Mami giggled. "Still, don't want you pushing yourself, Remembereds still have limitations too."

"Yeah… take too many hits and we go comatose, but I'll be okay, just took care of the bad boys out here so you could have fun with the towns folk.

Mami smiled, putting away her weapon. "You're sweet, but I don't mind getting back in the saddle as it were."

Stanley smiled. "Devoted… A good quality for a Puella Magi."

"Heh, I try. I just don't want anyone suffering."

"You're doing good as far as I can tell, you helped keep a Wraith out of my town… That reminds me, we should be getting you home, got your life to get back to."

"With seemingly Wraith's coming toward here and no Puella Magi other then me around for miles… I'm afraid you won't be getting rid of me that easily." She replied looking around grateful that there wasn't an entire pack of Wraithw. "Besides… Sometimes they'll come in hordes, and that's when it really goes down to the wire. You don't want to face one alone."

"Well… if you're sure… I know Puella Magis don't exactly lead a normal life but… do you have anyone back at home?"

Mami was quiet before shaking her head. "I lost my parents the day I became a Puella Magi… I have other Puella Magis back home, but more or less they have their own lives as well."

Stanley's look softened. "Oh you poor dear…"

She looked to the side as memories of that day came back as clear as the day now before her. "My wish was to live… I should've just wished for all three of us to live… But I wasn't thinking…"

Stanley took one of her hands. "Some of us don't think well under pressure… it's okay."

Mami squeezed his hand tightly. "Thank you… Guess that's why I always push myself to the limits. I don't want anyone to feel the loss I have."

"Understandable… so… you wanna protect the town huh?"

"Yes. Where I'm from there's always new Puella Magi running around, so it's not like I'll be missed back where I'm from… It's practically a hub back there for our kind… But here... It seems to need a little extra protection… If you don't mind the help." She said giving a bit of a hopeful look.

Stanley thought for a moment before giving a grin. "Well… it does get a little lonely around here…"

Mami smiled before giving a bit of a bow. "Then I'll happily act as the town's Puella Magi and keep it safe from the Wraith's… All I ask is for some company… It does get lonely."

"Then you got me as your company, I'm not going anywhere for quite some time."

"Then it's a deal." She grinned. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome… Mami, welcome to Radiator Springs."


	6. Supercopter

_Seems so surreal that I'm actually still here… just in a different way._

Nick looked out that the Piston Peak Air Attack base below him. He was still getting used to the new scenery since Blade had moved here. It wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of nice to be away from all the city noise. He just felt bad about leaving Miranda behind, but he made it an effort to check on her once and awhile.

_Perks to being a ghost, it doesn't take you long to travel._

It had been about seven months since he had begun his duties as a Remembered. For the most part he was mainly just watching Blade do his thing and giving him the occasional comfort when he needed it. He still hadn't revealed himself yet to Blade… he was working his way towards it, but that wasn't his main concern right now.

Nick narrowed his eyes as he looked at some of the firefighters that were up in about. There was a bit of a fight going on between some of them. It was rather odd. Few weeks ago everyone seemed to be fine and getting along but then… it was like something was running around the base making everyone irritated or depressed. One thing was for sure… the team was having a very hard time working together under these conditions.

_And I can't figure out what the heck it is… all I know is I need to figure out what it is and fast before it gets worse… or before someone crashes._

The alarm sounded, another fire had broken out. The team got themselves together and quickly headed out. Nick followed after, keeping a safe distance from the firefighters as they got to work.

He actually liked seeing what they did. What his best friend was now doing instead of pretending to be a cop.

The chief called out orders. "Smokejumpers take care of the brush below, Dynamite clear a pathway. Windlifter, Blade set up for a drop, split load!"

"Windlifter copies."

"Sir yes sir!"

_Atta boy Blade, keep at it._

They continued on with their routine… then… something caught Nick's attention.

_Why does it feel so cold all of a sudden? I'm right next to a fire. I know ghosts shouldn't be able to feel anything but… this cold… it's unsettling._

HISS!

"ACK!"

Nick's head snapped towards the sound. His eyes widened in horror as he saw some kind of creature latching onto Blade. It looked like it was made of black ooze and had shining white eyes.

_What… What the heck is that?!_

"Blade, what's wrong?!" the chief demanded.

"The-The wind- ACK!"

_The wind?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME BLADE DO YOU NOT SEE THE… THE WHATEVER THE HECK THAT THING IS ON YOU?! For that matter… can any of you see it?! It's rather hard to miss!_

Nick watched as the firefighters tried to figure out what the matter was… it was driving him crazy. It was pretty clear now that none of them could see that thing that was latched onto his friend.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He made a dive for the creature, grabbing onto it to pull it off.

"GET YOUR SLIMEY FORM OFF MY FRIEND!"

The beast growled, turning its eyes on him. It made one last move on Blade. It hit him hard in the head, knocking him out instantly. It let go, letting him fall to the ground.

Nick gasped. "NO!"

Nick kicked the creature off himself before diving after Blade. Soon as he was close to his friend and out of seeing range from the other firefighters he made himself visible. He dove under, catching Blade before he hit the ground.

Nick sighed in relief. "Got ya… partner…"

Nick landed, checking for any injuries Blade might've sustained from the fall. Luckily there was none and he was still breathing.

_Just out cold…_

HISS!

Nick's eyes narrowed as he saw the beast appear in front of him, forming a mouth, bearing "teeth" at him.

"That prey is mine… The thoughts he hides… he's not truly happy… he suffers… I'll happily end it for him."

Nick held Blade close. "I won't allow it! You're wrong!"

The beast snickered. "Don't try lying. I've seen you around him in his dreams… you know the nightmares that haunt him."

"I do… but he's doing his best to move on… he still finds his life worth living." Nick set Blade down against a tree, getting in front of him. "If you want him so bad, you'll have to go through me first."

"Very well…" the beast sniffed the air. "You're still fresh… you will be easy to defeat."

Nick got in a ready stance. "Try me."

The beast charged, taking the form a wolf, tackling Nick to the ground. Nick struggled to get the creature off, punching it in the muzzle. The beast growled, biting his shoulder. Nick let out a scream, giving a huge kick, knocking the creature off him.

He stood up, shakily, holding his shoulder. He looked to see there were bite marks a faint blue kind of energy leaking out.

"You don't know what I am, do you?" the beast taunted.

Nick gave a smirk. "Sure I do… you're a big ugly blob of ink that some how got intelligence… erm… so to speak anyway."

The beast growled, charging again and pinning Nick to a tree. It locked eyes with him. Nick had to admit… the blank white eyes were terrifying to look at.

"You, are what they call a Remembered… You know the law of this world… everything has an opposite… What I am… is the opposite of you… we are the ones people forgot… the ones who fell into despair…"

"Then what do you call yourselves? The Forgottens?"

The beast tightened its grip, making Nick wince. "No… The Unsettled… and as they say… misery enjoys company… the reason I want your friend… his despair… it's irresistible… it will be mine to consume… and then… I'll make him just like me."

Nick's eyes widened with horror. "No… PLEASE!"

The Unsettled gave a jab to Nick's abdomen with one of its claws before letting him fall to the ground.

"Pheh… Like I'd listen to a Remembered as fresh as you…"

The Unsettled made its way for Blade, setting a paw on his head. Nick could see energy flowing from Blade to it. The Unsettled grinned in victory as he felt the energy coming around him.

"Yes… all mine…"

Blade was cringing as the process went on, a scream being held back through clenched teeth.

_No… NO!_

Nick got up weakly, trying to make his way towards them. He fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Agh… No… I can't lose him… I… Not now… it'll mean everything I've worked for this far will be for nothing… I'll have failed my purpose…"

The Unsettled laughed. "You should've thought twice before making your contract… you're weak and know nothing of this other part of the world… you know, you should've saved yourself some pain and just gone straight to heaven, this mortal is not worth any of your time."

Nick gripped the ground with his free hand, a growl in his throat.

"That mortal… just so happens to be my best friend…" Nick looked up, a faint blue glow in his eyes. "AND I'LL DO ALL IN MY POWER TO KEEP HIM SAFE!"

The Unsettled gasped as it saw a glow come around Nick. It recognized that glow and what was happening.

_I need to finish this now._

The Unsettled went for the kill, going to bite Blade right in the neck… only to be stopped by the end of a baton that was now in its mouth.

_No…_

It looked to the side to see Nick being the holder of it. Its eyes got wide when it saw the new armor that was now on the man. It was a mix between Nick's CHoPs uniform and some kind of jumpsuit.

Nick narrowed his eyes.

"You got ten seconds to get out before I really make you wish you hadn't come here."

The Unsettled let go of the baton, backing up a little. Nick took a strong stance, wielding the baton like a sword.

"How…" The Unsettled started.

"I honestly don't know but I do know for fact you're scared… I can see it, even in those blank white eyes of yours. Now… Ten."

The Unsettled growled, looking at Nick and Blade.

"Nine."

_Fresh… but devoted… _

"Eight."

_But I will not give up prey so easily!_

The Unsettled charged again. Nick charged as well, giving a mighty swing with his baton. The baton extended longer, giving Nick a wide range to toss the Unsettled around and into a tree.

_Don't know how this is happening… but if I had to guess… it relates to that contract about having powers… and I'm definetly not questioning it. _

The Unsettled got back up, charging again. Nick jumped over it, hitting it hard in the back.

It yelped, falling to the ground.

"Had enough?" he asked.

The Unsettled got back up. "Not on your afterlife."

"Alright then…" Nick held his baton in front of him, splitting it in two. "Let's see if you like this!"

He held the two parts out and spun around, causing a gust to kick up, sending the Unsettled into the air. Nick followed after it, flying above it, turning around once he was high enough.

Nick brought the two parts of the baton together in front. He began spinning them like the blades of a helicopter shell.

"Try this on for size!"

He dived down, hitting the Unsettled hard into the ground.

The Unsettled cried out, falling weak as Nick jumped off it.

Nick got back in his ready stance.

"Had enough now? Or do you wanna go for another flight?"

The Unsettled got back up, shaking as it stood.

It was silent before it gave a growl. "I don't know how you reigned your little powers in so quickly… I'm only going to call it luck that you were able to do this… But I'm not done here…"

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Thought you'd say that… I'll be waiting… Now, get out before I chase you out."

The Unsettled left without another word.

Nick kept his stance until it was gone. Once it was, he relaxed, looking at the armor on himself. Some of its features reminded him of one particular episode of CHoPs he had done awhile back.

_The armor bits… I know those anywhere._

"Gives a whole new meaning to the name Supercopter." he said aloud.

The armor faded off taking the form of the gear watch on his right wrist, his regular CHoPs uniform reappearing on him. He felt a little light headed but he shook it off as he made his way back to Blade.

Blade was still out, but he still shaking a bit. Nick frowned a little.

_Must be from the pain… Oh Blade…_

Nick knelt down, picking his friend up into his arms.

"It's okay now… you're safe."

Blade calmed a little, he was still shaking though.

"All is well… think of everyone back at base… think of home… think of Miranda…"

Nick began making his way through the woods, trying to find a good spot for the firefighters to find him in.

"Nick…" Blade mumbled.

Nick stopped short. _Please tell me he's still out… _

He looked down to see Blade still had his eyes shut.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Stop flying so reckless… or you're gonna get another flight ticket…"

Nick's face turned a little red.

_Even in the freaking afterlife I will NEVER be able to live that down!_

"Oh be quiet."

_One time… It was only ONE TIME!_

Blade laughed a little. "Whatever you say, partner."

_Blade, you better be glad I have the decency to not possibly dump you in a bush full of stickers. I just saved your tail… of course you were out cold but still!_

Nick shook it off, finding a place to set him down. He could see the Smoke Jumpers not too far off, calling Blade's name.

Nick put two fingers in his mouth giving a loud whistle. It caught their attention and they started making their way over.

_And that's my cue to leave._

Nick ran off, going invisible as he took the skies. He stole one last look to be sure the Smoke Jumpers got him. Once he saw them haul him away he flew off back to the base.

_So… this is the life I signed up for huh? Fighting bad guys and protecting whoever they harm…_

Nick smiled.

_I can work with that._


	7. A Forgotten Duty

The air was thick with cold in Radiator Springs. Usually nights during the summer were super hot, but not tonight.

Stanley closed his eyes, feeling the wind blow against him.

_There's despair too… and the way the townsfolk have been acting… it all adds up… I just can't seem to find it._

He looked at the pistol he had in his left hand, tinkering with it a little.

_Well where ever the Unsettled is… I'll find it… right now, I got other worries._

Stanley sat up, looking down below from the rock formation he was sitting on to see Doc practicing some of his powers. It had been about a month since he had become a Remembered and he was coming along well. He had his healing abilities down and was now trying to get his new speed under control.

_Then will come finding out his Guardian Form… that'll be interesting._

"Stanley?"

Stanley looked over his shoulder to see Mami right behind him, a warm smile on her face. He grinned standing up and hugging her.

"There you are!" he laughed, bringing her close.

Mami giggled, returning the gesture. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. How was Japan?"

Mami pulled away, looking Stanley in the eyes. "Busy, but it was nice to see it again… nothing like here though."

"Well, glad to have you back."

Mami nodded. "It would seem I came at the right time too…" she closed her eyes. "Something is here… isn't it?"

"Yes… I have been trying to track it all week but it keeps slipping away before I can set eyes on it. I haven't seen one in so many years I've gotten a bit rusty… though I'm not shocked it decided to appear now. Like Wraiths being attracted to Puella Magis… Unsettleds are attracted to Remembereds." Stanley looked over at Doc. "Especially fresh ones."

"Is that the man you mentioned in your last letter?"

"Yes, Doc Hudson. Been training him while you were out. He's coming along though honestly I was hoping I wouldn't have to train him for these matters… It's been a forgotten duty for quite a few decades now since there weren't as many Unsettleds…" Stanley narrowed his eyes. "That's the one thing that's still strange, there's been a sudden spike in them all around the world."

"It's like despair is starting to overload the world…" Mami mused frowning worried. She didn't want anyone in the town that she loved to be hurt by these beings. "For us it's the Wraiths… For you… The Unsettleds are making a comeback…"

"This shouldn't be happening… But it is…" He sighed.

"I wonder if there's a connection…"

Stanley looked to her. "Connection? What are you getting at?"

Mami cleared her throat as she took on a serious look. "Wraiths bring despair to the world… Curses… Suicides without notes, murder without motive, people going missing and never being found, even when we Puella Magi try to find them and hunt them down." She explained, secretly she would never tell him that's what she usually told new Puella Magi to warn them of what they were getting into. "Unsettleds… They're the forgotten right?"

"Yeah… Spirits who died and forgot who they were… and people forgot them too." He sighed. "But… We don't get many Wraiths in these parts… In fact until recently it was rare to see a Wraith let alone a Puella Magi here in the US… Either they've been hiding well, or there just wasn't many."

"Wraiths are attracted to our magic… Our energy…! Energy…"

"What Unsettled's love the most… Be it despair or any kind of form of it."

Mami looked to where Doc was. "Fresh Remembered energy… and in town… Young energy…. That racer everyone loves is energetic… He doesn't stay still for long from what I've observed."

"Yeah… He's called Lightning for a good reason…" Stanley growled a bit. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"If the Unsettled doesn't know the new Remembered is here yet… There's only one other source of energy… Fresh young energy at least…" Mami frowned.

"We need to hurry…"

"I'll watch the town, you get Mc'Queen." Mami said bringing her Soul Gem out to transform. Stanley grabbed her wrist.

"Don't transform yet… If you're in the middle of town people are gonna notice you and so will that Unsettled. It will kill you if it can. Do it only if you have to."

She nodded, she understood the danger… And she understood his worry. "I'll be careful."

"Good…"

The two broke off from each other going in separate directions. Mami to the town, Stanley to Doc.

"DOC!"

Doc stopped in his tracks from the little laps he had been doing as he looked over to Stanely.

"Stanley, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Emergency situation, something us Remembereds can only take care of."

Doc's eyes widen a little. "It wouldn't happen to relate to the cold temperatures would it?"

"Sadly it does… and it's more than just a change in the weather." Stanley sighed. "Doc, being a Remembered is more than just protecting the ones we love from mortal or natural dangers… There's something else that comes with it that's been forgotten for many years."

"Alright then out with it."

Stanley rubbed the back of his neck. "Remember the Puella Magi I told you about? What their job is?"

"Yeah, to spread hope by devoting their lives to fighting Wraiths… There's something for us too… isn't there?"

Stanley nodded. "They're known as Unsettled, people who have forgotten who they are and others have forgotten them. Wraiths, in the way they behave, create these Unsettleds with the victims they kill. It was one of the reasons Remembereds were created… but I don't have time to go into a history lesson on that, we got a bigger worry with one that is here."

"Where is it?"

"Mami and I have a good idea where it is… You're not gonna be too happy about it."

Doc gave a confused look before it clicked in his head.

"You gotta be kidding me…"

"Unsettleds are both attracted to despair and to anything with high amounts of life energy in it… Has Lightning been acting a little off at all recently?"

Doc thought over the week, noticing how Lightning seemed easily irritated by just about anything.

"He's been in a foul mood all week… Is that a symptom?"

"If it's a huge difference from how he usually acts, then yes."

Doc's eyes narrowed. "Then let's go get this Unsettled, I can't let it keep harming my student."

"Right, follow me."

The two rushed into town, both gasping as they saw Lightning locked in combat with Mami.

Mami growled as she tried fighting the racer off, holding off on weapons for now. "I said… GET OFF!" She kicked him hard in the chest. "Right… NOW!"

Lighting growled, punching her had in the shoulder. "Never!"

She winced and glared. "I didn't want to do this… I really didn't…" She brought out her rifle taking aim. "You have five seconds before I start shooting… And I'm guessing if I shot you, you'd still live. Mechanids are hard to take down."

Lightning smirked, grabbing hold of the barrel, pulling as Mami was dragged forward, kneeing her hard in the stomach. The girl gasped letting go as she cried out. "AUGH!"

"Heh… Stupid girl." He wrenched the gun out of her hand whacking her in the head with it. "Your little toy doesn't scare me!"

Doc heard a growl come from Stanley. He looked at him surprised to see the man have rage in eyes. Something he never imagined someone as kind as Stanley to ever have. He didn't waste another minute and charged right over to the battle, golden gears coming around his body and changing his clothes in an instant to a battle like garb.

Stanley pulled out a pistol, firing off a warning shot.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Lightning looked in their direction. Doc's eyes widened in horror when he saw his eyes were completely black. Lightning smirked.

"Was wondering when you would take notice, old timer." he said, keeping Mami pinned to the ground with her rifle at her neck. "Heard there was a veteran Remembered here guarding a good amount of energy, thought I'd take my chances, though seems you're rather rusty… and have gone a little softy." He looked at Mami. "Became friends with another kind of guardian didn't you?"

Stanley aimed his pistol at him. "Harm her one more time and I will shoot."

Lightning chuckled. "Like it would actually hurt ME… You'd just murder the fleshie…" He mimicked Lightning's normal demeanor. "Ka-chow! Hahaha… Such an idiot… So easy to overpower…"

Stanley growled. He knew the Unsettled was right though. He could feel his hand trembling trying to keep the gun steady. He looked at Mami, concern and fear in his eyes.

"Mami…"

Mami was shaking, she reached for him. "Stanley… Just shoot… Don't shoot to kill-"

"SHUT UP!" Lightning kicked her in the stomach as she yelped. "Shut up or your little clip is pieces.."

Mami brought a hand over her soul gem, swallowing hard. _He smashes it I'm dead…_

_THAT'S IT!_

Stanley charged at him, pulling him away from Mami.

"I SAID NOT TO HARM HER AGAIN!"

He threw a hard punch, causing Lightning's head to snap to the side.

Doc sped over bringing Mami away from the two. "I got the girl… Now… As for you…"

The young man snarled as he stepped back. "You know… I'm untouchable by others… No one can see you… You know your rules… But me… I could kill everyone here… Wouldn't that be amazing? I could see the headlines Radiator Springs Massacre, Lightning Mc'Queen guilty! Has no memory of the murders!"

Stanley's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't…"

The Unsettled sneered. "Try me."

Doc growled. "You so much as try…." _Wait… There is one way…._ Doc lowered his voice. "Knock him out… Can't we take this battle to the dreams…?"

Stanley nodded slowly. "Yeah, good thinking, forgotten about that method."

He readied his pistol again, firing a shot, but making sure it missed.

The Unsettled dodged with ease. "Lost your touch, old timer?"

Stanley smirked. "Not quite."

He made a portal, going through it and reappearing behind Lightning before hitting him in the back of the head with the handle of his pistol, knocking him out instantly.

Doc sped over, catching him in the fall so he didn't hit his head. He checked to be sure he was completely unconscious.

"Lightning…"

"We have to act quick, mortals under the control of Unsettleds don't stay knocked out very long."

"Lead the way."

Stanley looked over to Mami. "Can you look after Lightning while we take care of the Unsettled?"

Mami nodded. "Of course, I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere and that no one tries moving him."

"Good." He looked back to Doc. "Let's go."

The two men put their hands on Lightning's head, syncing with his thoughts and instantly entering his subconscious.

Once they were in… it was horrifying what they saw. It was Radiator Springs but it was in complete shambles, bits of buildings floating around and even pieces of rocks formations.

Doc was stunned, he looked around. "No, no no… Lightning… LIGHTNING!?" _He has to be around here somewhere… That thing couldn't have taken control with his free will still running around…_

Stanley readied his pistol again. "I'll look for the Unsettled, you go look for Lightning, he'll be around here somewhere."

Doc nodded. "Be safe." He said before speeding off.

_C'mon… You have to be around here somewhere… I know you… You didn't go down without fighting..._

While he searched he could hear the sound of a battle going on. He looked up to see Stanley in combat with a large creature that resembled a dragon made of some kind of thick black substance. Stanley looked like he was doing alright for now but he could tell it was not going to be an easy fight. Both were making advances on each other, be it by bullets or swinging of claws. A lot of it involved smashing the other into rocks or buildings which in turn sometimes caused tremors to happen.

_And just when I thought it couldn't get anymore crazy._

"H-Help… Please…"

_What…?_

"Anyone… please… help… Sally… Mater… D-Doc… Help me…"

Doc looked around, following the sound. "I'm coming… Lightning it's going to be okay. Just keep calling out, I'll come get you!"

"I'm over here…"

After following his voice, Doc found Lightning trapped under what he could tell was the remains of the Cozy Cone. Lightning was bruised all over, cuts all over his face. He was trembling with fear, tears mixing with the blood on his face.

Doc gasped running over. "Lightning!" He looked at the rubble and growled starting to move it off of him. "It's gonna be okay… Where's it hurt?"

"M-My legs…" he looked up to Doc, a bit of a pleading look. "I… I wasn't sure if I'd see you come… I… I thought everyone was gone… that… that thing… It… It killed..." he choked on his words.

Doc shushed him a little. "Shh… No one's dead. Everyone's fine… and you will be too... " When he got enough of the rubble off, carefully pulled Lightning out. "Keep talking to me…" He examined the racer's legs wincing a bit. _Broken… Both of them… Poor kid… Even if it's a dream it hurts him…_ "This is worse than that time you weren't listening to me at the race… Remember that kiddo?"

Lightning laughed a little. "Y-Yeah… you were so mad… Didn't let me live it down for a month…"

Doc grinned a bit. "Had to make sure you weren't going to repeat that little fumble… Now…" He focused as he started healing him, allowing the energy to transfer into him.

Lightning relaxed as his legs healed up. He was still trembling a little but it was mainly out of fear.

"W-Where is that dragon…? I know it's still here… I can hear it roaring at something…"

"It's somewhere else… It can't hurt you again…" Doc brought him into his arms. "You're safe… I won't let it hurt you Lightning."

Lightning gripped his mentors jacket tightly, lying his head on his shoulder. "It was horrible… It.. It destroyed everything… I… No one was left… It was bad enough when I lost you but… everyone… Oh Doc…" he bit his lip, tears slipping out. "It's horrible… It's just horrible!"

Doc stroked his back shushing him a little. "Shh, shh… It's not real… You have to remember it's not real… Focus on everyone waiting for you… The real you… That thing is a monster… Right now it's trying to act like you… Made Sally real hopping mad you better start thinking of ways to make it up to her… But most importantly… She's alive… So is everyone else… Even your mom and sister."

"B-But-"

A roar ripped the sky and loud collision was heard. Lightning out of instinct, flinched, holding tighter to his mentor. Looking up they could see Stanley pinned to floating rock formation, the Unsettled grinning as it looked at its prey.

"You're all washed up, old timer." it hissed.

Lightning's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my gosh…"

Doc growled at it before looking at Lightning seriously. "Lightning… You have to listen to me… When I say go… Run… Keep running and don't look back, no matter what you hear or see. Keep running until you can't run anymore… Understand? Run… It can't catch you… You're faster than anyone I know…"

"But what about you…? I don't want to lose you again…"

"You'll never lose me… I promise… Son."

Lightning teared up, hugging him tightly. "Like I said before to others… and you in a dream I had… You really were like a second dad to me…."

Doc hugged him back, tearing up as well. "And you're like the son I never had… and I promise I will always protect you."

Lightning nodded, standing up with him. "Please be safe…"

Doc grinned. "Same goes to you. I'll have your head if you break a bunch of bones on me again… Rookie… Now go."

Lightning grinned a little before turning around and running as fast as he could away from the battle, not looking back. He wanted to though… but he had orders to follow.

Doc watched him go before turning to the Unsettled and whistling. "Hey ugly! Down here! You want energy? Feh you don't want his, he's old… Bitter! Try something young!" _No offense Stanley._

Stanley looked down at Doc wide eyed. "Doc, what are you doing?!"

The Unsettled sniffed the air, looking at Doc with delight in its white pupiless eyes.

"Fresh Remembered… So much more tempting than you, old timer." It picked Stanley up, tossing him into another building. "Easy prey!" it hissed, flying towards Doc.

Doc waited until the last possible second before speeding off. "ROOKIE MISTAKE!" He mocked, bolting for Willie's Butte or what was left of it. "C'mon, try some fast food!"

The Unsettled growled chasing after him. Stanley watched in horror as the chase went on.

_He doesn't know about his Guardian Form, he's gonna get himself eaten!_

Doc kept speeding, weaving around rock formations trying to confuse the Unsettled. "You're nothing! Just a big bag of FORGOTTEN VAPOR!"

The Unsettled growled. "SHUT UP!" It tried swiping a claw at him.

Doc jumped barely dodging it wincing as he was slashed in the leg. "AUGH!"

"You Remembereds are lucky to have people to still remember you. Us Unsettled…. we suffer with being forgotten! Something you'll never understand!" the dragon roared.

Stanley started making his way over to the area, getting another pistol ready.

_We know you do… It's why we exist… You're just doing things we have to stop you from doing before we can provide any help for you. Last thing we want is an Unsettled creating another one._

The Unsettled dived for Doc, trying to pin him with its claws. "You're all mine!"

Doc closed his eyes bracing himself. _NO! I PROMISED I'D PROTECT HIM! PLEASE… GIVE ME THE POWER TO DEFEAT THIS MONSTER!_

The gears on Doc's jacket glowed brightly, new gears forming around him, keeping the Unsettled from getting a hold of him. The gears changed, forming a mix of his racing gear with surgical attire as he took hold of a large blade. His eyes flashed gold briefly before taking a fighting stance.

Stanley grinned. "Right on cue…"

The Unsettled's eyes were wide. "But… you're only a month fresh…"

"Ah you're all the same." Stanley said, standing on a rock with his pistol aimed at it. "Doesn't matter how long a Remembered has been around, the Guardian Form never fails to appear when it's time. Something you Unsettleds never stop to think about."

The Unsettled growled. "I'm not giving up just yet!"

It tried slashing at Doc.

"Get 'im!" Stanley shouted.

Doc jumped up and slashed at it with his blade. "Take this!"

The Unsettled let out a roar of pain as its claw became deformed from the slash. Stanley took the chance a fired a few shots at its legs, causing it to fall down.

"You've done it now, you got two Remembereds fighting you."

"Why I oughta-"

Stanley fired another shot, cutting it off mid sentence. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that, what?"

Doc held his blade at its head. "You've done enough damage as it is, I'll be sure you can't do anymore harm to my student or anyone."

The Unsettled tried standing but fell before it could stand fully.

"Heh… guess this was my fate from the start… To be forgotten… then to be destroyed forever…"

Stanley came down, standing beside Doc, looking the Unsettled right in the eyes. "No…" He put a hand on Doc's arm, having him lower his blade before moving close to the Unsettled, kneeling down in front of it.

"Our job is to fight Unsettleds… but it's not our job to kill them."

Stanley's Guardian Form faded as he made his Anchor Gear appear in his hands, bringing it before the Unsettled's head. "You have name, I know you do. Care to tell me?"

The Unsettled looked at him, there appeared to be sadness in its white eyes.

"... My… My… My name…" it closed its eyes, tears slipping out. "My name was Mitchell… Mitchell Hart…"

"Mitchell… Strong name… now let's see what you really look like."

Stanley's Anchor Gear glowed brightly, the glow coming around the Unsettled changing it from its dragon form into that of a young man who looked around Lightning's age.

Mitchell sniffled a little, looking up at the two.

"I… I was murdered… no one ever found my body… I… I was never remembered… they gave up on trying to find me… I… I… I just wasn't important to anyone… no one would ever remember who I was… I never got to live my dream of being able to get my name out there… I…. I was just so angry… I…" Mitchell broke down sobbing.

Stanley put a hand on his shoulder. "Shhh… It's alright now… It's over now…" Stanley tipped his chin up. "And you're not forgotten… because I'll remember you."

Mitchell looked at him wide eyed. "Y-You will…?"

Stanley nodded. "It's my other duty being a Remembered… I've met plenty of Unsettleds in my time as one, learned all their names with each one I fought, and I've never forgotten their names or who they are. You're no exception to this duty, Mitchell… What did you dream of being?"

Mitchell wiped his eyes. "I… I wanted to be a racer… I wanted to be one so bad… I worked hard to become one having no support since my parents were no longer around… I was so close too…"

"I'm sure you would've been a great one Mitchell…"

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry for what I've done… I almost took a racer down with me…"

"I know… but you didn't… and that dream of yours, I can guarantee that heaven has something to make up for it when you get there… and I bet you there are people up there who love you and have been waiting for you to join them… you just needed some help."

"Y-You promise?"

"On my honor as a Remembered."

Mitchell got a grateful look in his eyes. "Thank you… Thank you…"

Stanley nodded, smiling gently. "Now… go…" he looked upward to see a break in the skies where light was shining through. "They're waiting for you."

Mitchell gave a nod of thanks before flying towards the light, fading away.

Stanley sighed in relief, looking towards Doc, giving a grin.

"You did good, especially for your first time." He eyed his outfit. "That's a good look for you."

Doc looked at himself, smiling a little. "Guess it is…" He looked to Stanley. "Stanley… there's not a chance we'll…"

"No." Stanley shook his head. "As Remembereds it is impossible due the contracts we've made to become Unsettleds."

Doc sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Well… now you know our other job… I'll have to be sure to give you that history lesson later."

"Heh sounds like a plan… Now I have a student to make sure he's not breaking his neck over something…"

"Right… time he woke up… and… Doc, been meaning to ask you about something."

"Hm? Shoot." He looked to him.

Stanley gave a serious look. "You ready to tell Lightning that you're actually still here? That it's not just a dream?"

Doc took a deep breath as he thought it over. "...Yes… He was so terrified before… I can't have him be that scared again… Scared and alone…" He shook his head. "I can't leave him thinking I'm just a figment."

"I hear ya… Don't want him to be afraid again… to think that he's alone."

He nodded. "He's like a son to me… Would be a pretty bad role model if I just left him alone… and I miss talking to him."

"Then you got your chance when he wakes up."

"Right… Let's go…"

Stanley brought his gear up, a bright glow being summoned, bringing them back to the waking world. Mami was still by Lightning's side, treating wounds by using her soul gem.

"We're back." Stanley said, brushing himself off. "How is he?"

Mami smiled. "He's alright, all calm now and healed up." she answered, turning her soul gem back into a ring.

"Good…"

Stanley knelt beside her, bringing an arm around her. "You scared me back there, thought I was gonna lose you."

Mami rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm okay now… I promise."

"Good…" He nuzzled her a little. "Don't scare me like that again…"

She nuzzled back. "I'll try… I'd never want to leave my companion behind."

"Atta girl… Let's get ya home and give those two some time alone." Stanley lifted her up into his arms. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Stanley looked to Doc. "Good luck, tell me how it goes later."

Doc gave a small salute as he knelt next to his student. "I will… C'ya."

Stanley nodded before taking off with Mami, leaving Doc alone with Lightning. It was silent as Doc waited for Lightning to awaken. After what felt like forever, Lightning started to stir.

"Mgh…"

"Lightning… Can you hear me?" Doc asked quietly not wanting to startle him. … _Oh screw it. If he faints, I'll just never let him live it down._

"Y-Yeah…" he opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the sky. He sat up looking around, rubbing his head a little. "How did I get all the way out here…? Last I remember… everything… was in ruins… was… was I just dreaming…?"

"The town being in ruins was just that… A very bad dream… But this… isn't. Lightning… Look at me."

Lightning did as told, gasping a bit as he locked eyes with Doc.

"D-Doc…?"

Doc nodded smiling. "Right here kiddo… Right here."

Lightning reached a hand out touching his shoulder. He had to be sure he wasn't dreaming. He could see the faint blue aura around Doc but… he was hoping maybe that wasn't a sure sign of a dream.

Doc laid his hand over his student's. "I'm real… Don't you worry about that… I'm right here… This isn't a dream… And you didn't hit your head either, I'd have known."

Lightning smiled, his lips quivering a little, tears in his eyes. "Doc… Doc!"

He threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly, laughing, tears of joy streaking his face.

"Oh my gosh… You're…. You're here… You're actually here..."

Doc laughed tearing up, hugging his student close. "Gone but not forgotten… I'm here… But not the way you expect…" He stroked his back. "Came back to protect you… Keep you safe…"

Lightning sniffled. "Doc… I… Oh my gosh… I missed you… I missed you so much… I didn't think… I… I'd ever get to see you again…"

"Oh Lightning…" His gaze softened as he kept him close. "I've missed you too… But I've been here… I just couldn't tell you yet… Had to make sure you were alright first… I didn't want to tear new injuries…" Doc stroked his back.

Lightning closed his eyes. "Always looking out for me…"

"Couldn't leave you all alone… Broke my heart seeing you so upset…"

Lightning smiled, keeping close. "Dad…"

Doc smiled softly stroking his back. "Son…"

Lightning relaxed resting his head on Doc's shoulder.

"Thank you…"

Doc nodded, leaning back against a rock. "Anything for my son… But there is one thing you have to promise me Lightning, now that you can see me…"

"Okay… What is it?"

"Do not ever, under any circumstances tell ANYONE that I'm still here. I can only reveal myself to three people and I have to choose those people carefully.. You of course being the most important here… But I can't have anyone else knowing about me… Otherwise they'll send me straight up to the afterlife."

"Okay… I can do that…" Lightning gripped his jacket a little. "I don't want you leaving…"

Doc held him a little closer. "I'm not leaving anytime soon kiddo… I'll be here until you pass on yourself… So do me a favor… Don't get into anything stupid between now and old age... Okay?"

"Roger that Doc… Can I rest…? I'm still tired even after being asleep for so long…"

"Of course… I got you. No one's going to bug you or wake you up on my watch… Your body's been through a lot... So rest."

Lightning nodded, relaxing completely, sighing happily, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Doc rocked him a little, content where he was. _I'm with my son… That's all that matters… He may not be my son of flesh and blood… But in heart and soul… He's always been my kid… and I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe… _

_As both his guardian… _

_and his adopted father. _


	8. Looking in the Mirror

It had been awhile since a big fire had broken out at Piston Peak. The last time it happened was quite a few months ago when the park superintendent caused flames to spread with VIP jets. This one… didn't seem like the others. There was something off about it.

Nick Loopin' Lopez shook his head as he looked around at the scorched surroundings.

_Dang… and I thought the one Dusty was part was bad. This is just horrible._

He closed his eyes, feeling the energy in the air.

_No traces of an Unsettled… but there was something here… Just need to find out what._

His train of thought was broken when he heard something… actually… someone.

"Come on… work… please work…" he could hear someone say between what sounded like crying.

Nick made his way over, keeping out of sight. He gasped at what he saw. In the middle of a clearing he could see a girl with long red hair in a jacket and shorts kneeling next to a body of another girl her age that was covered in burns and was basically unrecognizable.

"Stop it… Stop it you dummy and wake up already!" the red head shouted. "It's not funny!"

"_You gonna wake up now Nick? Cause if you do I'll… I'll… If this is a joke it isn't funny… not in the slightest…"_

Nick shook his head, trying to block the memory from his mind of that day… but yet he couldn't help but think of it.

_The poor girl…_

The red head broke down into a full sob.

"Dang it… Dang it… You just had to go after that Wraith… You just had to go and be the idiot… go and try to be the hero… you were so stupid… so stupid!" the girl punched the ground hard, crying out. "Sayaka… Come back… please come back…"

_Wraith…? _Nick recognized the term. _Anya mentioned that to me awhile back… Only Puella Magi know what those are along with us Remembereds… Then that means… Oh my gosh…_

Nick stepped out of his hiding spot, still keeping invisible as he approached the red head.

_If I'm right… she's most likely a Puella Magi… I should be safe to reveal myself to her since we're considered allies._

Nick took a deep breath before making himself visible.

"Is your soul gem not doing what it's supposed to do?" he asked, getting the red head's attention. She turned around, surprised to him there. "Last I checked, Puella Magi can heal themselves and each other with their gems."

The girl looked down. "She won't wake up… She won't wake up… I keep trying… I've poured as much magic as I can into her but she just… Won't wake up… The burns won't disappear…" She broke off into a sob. "I... I don't know why it's not working… The idiot…"

Nick walked over, kneeling in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"May I ask, was this fire caused by the Wraith?"

She nodded. "It just kept burning everything it touched… Sayaka had this stupid idea that if we attacked it from different angles we could kill it… I kept telling her it wasn't worth it, just let it wear down then go in… But she just HAD to be the hero and ran in... And now look at her…"

Nick did so, cringing at the body.

"I wonder if it was because the flames were caused by the Wraith the burns aren't healing properly."

The redhead sighed shakily. "I think so… Or…" Her eyes went wide as she quickly looked over the body panic coming to her eyes. "No… Oh no… Not now… Not now!"

Nick got a confused and alarmed look on his face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Her soul gem… It's gone! It's not where it usually is when she's transformed… And like this… There's supposed to be a ring on her finger that encases it… No soul gem, no ring…" She explained holding up her own hand showing it. "There's nothing… She's… She's not healing because it's just a corpse!"

_That's right… Puella Magi basically carry themselves… The soul gems ARE them._

"Then I'll find it."

Nick got up pulling out his Anchor Gear. "I can track life energy with this thing. I'll find her, just give me a minute."

_Thank you Anya for all that information from forever ago._

Nick scanned the area, looking over the ground carefully, following the senses he was picking up from his gear. Finally, he found a spike of energy coming from a pile of rubble. He knelt down turning his gear back into a watch before digging at the rubble, smiling as he found a glowing blue gem with a golden frame around it. He carefully picked it up heading back over to the red head, presenting it to her.

"This her?"

The girl looked at it and gave a sigh of relief. "It's her…" She took it gingerly into her hands. "It's her... Sayaka you idiot…" _What'd it do, fling your body one way and your soul gem another!?_

"Her body should be able to be fixed now right…?"

"There's one way to find out…" The girl set down the gem next to her friend's head and tried using her own soul gem once more. _Please… Work… Don't take her now… _

The wounds started healing a little… but yet… weren't healing all the way up.

"What…?" Nick said, completely baffled. "The heck is going on here?"

The girl halted looking disturbed. "This… Shouldn't be happening like this… She should be opening her eyes… Breathing, something to show she's alive in there…"

Nick knelt down beside the girl, carefully picking up the soul gem.

"It's not broken… I think…"

"If it started to crack then it would just shatter the second you picked it up… Our soul gems are tough but they're not invincible."

"Then why…?" He pulled out his Anchor Gear again to see if he could find anything. His eyes widen when he picked up a certain energy spike from the burns. "No… An Unsettled was here too?!"

"What!?" The redhead exclaimed moving back from the body as if it would jump up any second. "Is it… In her!?"

"No… but there was one in her…" Nick growled. "Unsettleds like going for easy prey… What better than a girl who can't move without a gem?"

"It'd… It'd be like stealing candy from a baby…" The girl murmured. "Of course… That's why…"

"Something was inside eating the emotions and feelings left in her body, of course she's alive in her soul gem but her body… it's been stripped of everything. It's the ugliest truth about an Unsettled. What they can do to a human's body."

The girl slowly looked up tearing up. "So she's basically as good as dead… I've been trapped in my soul gem once when I was being stupid and tried to "quit" being a magical girl… It's not pleasant…"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry… She means a lot to, doesn't she?"

"She's my best friend…" She was shaking, trying to hold in the sob that threatened to escape. "She… She wasn't bad…"

Nick could feel the memories flooding again. In the girl's place he could see Blade and in her friend's, he could see himself.

_There's gotta be something… they don't deserve to end up like how Blade and I did… I… I can't let it end this way._

He looked at the blue gem in his hands, feeling the life emanating from it. He brought it close to his face, closing his eyes.

_If you're still alive… Let me hear you…_

It was silent as he waited, when he heard a voice speak to him in his head.

"_Please… help me… help me… I gotta get back to Kyoko…."_

_Kyoko… That's probably the name of the girl in front of me… and the one speaking to me is Sayaka…_

He got a determined look in his eyes as he opened them.

"It doesn't end here… I'm not allowing it." he said as he pulled the soul gem away from his face.

Kyoko looked up confused. "H-How…?"

"I'll try something… I don't know what will happen… but it's worth trying."

He took Sayaka's soul gem placing it on the chest of the corpse. He brought his Anchor Gear out again, bringing it over the soul gem.

"Please… Let me help these girls avoid this horrible fate… let my powers at least change something… Don't make them suffer like Blade and I did…"

The soul gem glowed brightly as it took in the energy from Nick's Anchor Gear. The glow came around Sayaka's body, the burns starting to fade away, her clothes patching up.

Kyoko was amazed, she took Sayaka's hand in hers. "Sayaka…? C-Can you hear me…?" _Please hear me… Please… Anything… I'd take even a punch right now…_

Sayaka stirred a little, opening her eyes slowly.

"K… Kyoko…?" she whispered as she looked at her friend.

Kyoko nodded quickly. "I-I'm right here… You're awake… You're okay…" She smiled a little relieved to see her awake. "How do you feel?"

"Little weak…" she answered.

"Probably from the damaged the Unsettled did." Nick commented. "Don't worry, I'm working on it."

"Okay…" She closed her eyes. "I'm tired…"

"Oh no... No falling asleep on me again!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Not after all the grief you put me through!"

_Man Blade would get along with her… I can just hear him now saying the exact same thing… My gosh it's a female red headed Blade._

Nick continued on with the process. The Unsettled had done a number on her body, it was proving to be difficult to fix but it was coming along…

CRACK!

_That's… never a good sign…_

"W-What was that…!?" Kyoko asked looking around before her eyes landed on Sayaka's soul gem. There was crack in it now. "W-What the…?!"

Sayaka cringed a little. "Ngh… What's…?"

Nick tried pulling his Anchor Gear away but energy deflected his hand.

"Ack! Hey!"

More cracks formed before the soul gem shattered… and formed into an object that looked like a necklace that a gear charm on it. It floated over to Sayaka's head looping around her neck, a faint glow coming from the blue gem inside the gear charm. Sayaka relaxed, not feeling pain anymore.

Kyoko was shocked at what just occurred. She had never seen anything like it. "It… It looks like your gear now…"

Nick looked at his Anchor Gear now that he was able to get it back. "Yeah… I don't know what happened… but it seems to have worked well for her."

Sayaka sat up slowly, looking at the necklace. "It… It feels different…"

"Different how?"

"I… I don't know…"

Nick hummed in thought. "Hang on…" he leaned over taking the necklace off. "Just trust me for a minute."

Sayaka panicked not wanting to go back to how she was earlier… but found no change… accept she started to float a little.

"AH!"

Nick grabbed her. "Got ya." He quickly put the necklace around her neck again and the floating stopped.

Sayaka grasped onto the charm wide eyed. "W-What's happening to me…?" _It was like… I was weightless or… Not even really here…_

"I've had that same thing happen to me before a few times when my Anchor Gear was too far from me. Anchor Gears are what keep us Remembereds here on Earth and going on up stairs.. However… I wouldn't say you are one though… I think…" He brought his hand to her neck, feeling a pulse. "Cause you're still viable… but then why did that happen…?"

Kyoko hummed in thought. "Maybe… She's half…?"

A thought crossed Nick's mind.

"Remembereds make contracts in order for their souls to receive Anchor Gears so they can stay on Earth… What would happen if a SOUL gem got mixed up in that magic but yet could still have the same properties it did before when it came to controlling the user's body?"

Sayaka hummed in thought. "It'd… Be like if I made my first contract all over again… It'd be different... " A thought crossed her mind as she gasped a bit. "When I was stuck in my gem… I kept wishing to be back in my body… To wake up… Think that might've also been part of it since we make wishes to make our contracts?"

"Maybe…" Nick scratched his head. "However Remembered contracts aren't like yours… we don't make wishes… But… the magic from… Kyubey? Is that what it's called?"

"Yes." Kyoko said with a nod.

"Thank you. But I would think whatever magic Kyubey uses to make contracts would still be in the soul gem… So if a new magic came in that was based around a similar principle came into play when one was trying to make a wish again…"

"Then a new contract would be made!"

"Yeah… That makes sense… not to mention, when I was healing you, my power was around both your soul gem and your body… Okay, something I need to see." He held Sayaka tightly by her arms. "Kyoko, take off her necklace again and go the limit you girls can be away from your soul gems, I promise she won't float away since I have a hold of her, my Anchor Gear will keep her in place."

Kyoko swallowed hard transforming before taking hold of the necklace. "Sorry…"

"Kyoko wait-"

She quickly slipped the necklace off before running off, her powers giving her as much speed as she needed going as far as she could and to the limit.

Nick waited patiently, keeping track of where she was with his senses.

"... She's at 50 meters…" He looked to Sayaka seeing she was still conscious. "Now this is interesting."

Sayaka looked around. "Usually this is when everything starts to go dark… But I'm still awake and I don't feel weird…"

Nick closed his eyes, focusing on Sayaka instead of Kyoko.

_She has energy in her just like anyone else but different… Puella Magi… yet human like… and Remembered too… My goodness she…_

"It's because your soul isn't a gem anymore…. it's back where it belongs."

Sayaka's eyes widened. _It's… Back in my body…? _ "So this is really me…" She looked at herself. "That gem Kyoko's running around with isn't my soul."

"If I had to guess, your soul gem became an Anchor Gear of sorts… but yet I can't call you a Remembered because you're not dead… I don't know how to explain this… though first."

He brought one of his hands to his lips whistling.

Kyoko soon came running back, a little out of breath as she gave Sayaka back her necklace. "So what'd I miss? She go limp or start to fade or something else weird?"

"You just assume all the bad stuff happens to me don't you?"

"You're always getting hurt among other things so YES!"

"Well it wasn't any of those. Her soul is in her body."

"... WHAT!?"

"Yeah…" Sayaka laughed a little sheepishly. "We were just trying to figure that one out…"

"It's like the magics mixed with each other. Remembered magic with an Anchor Gear… yet I can still sense Puella Magi magic as well… I think we're gonna need some help in figuring what's going on…"

Both girls went quiet as they both got serious gazes in their eyes. "There's one person we could try contacting…"

"Though let's say she deals her business… Upstairs."

Nick's eyes narrowed. "I know who you're talking about… A Corpse Whisperer told me about her… Madoka Kaname… The Law of Cycles."

"Glad to know you're informed."

Nick jumped looking behind him to see a young girl with light pink hair and eyes to match standing not too far away from the three. She smiled gently as she looked at the girls.

"Hello Sayaka… Kyoko."

"Madoka… Been a long time." Sayaka smiled getting up. "Hope it's alright up there… Those other Gods better not be bugging you."

Madoka giggled. "No, we're all working together to keep the laws in order for this world." She eyed the necklace around Sayaka's neck. "Though it would seem one of the laws has mixed with another."

"Eh… My fault." Nick said coming forward. "An Unsettled ravaged her body when her soul gem was away from it… I had to do something or she was going to be trapped in her gem."

"So… This happened." Sayaka said holding the charm up a little.

Madoka came over, examining the charm and then looking at Sayaka.

"It's an Anchor Gear alright… but it got mixed with Puella Magi laws… She is a Remembered… but she's not a ghost because the Puella Magi magic… It completely healed her body giving it qualities a Remembered has including the need for an Anchor Gear… I've never seen any like it… What we see here is a hybrid of the two…"

"I have to ask…" Nick sighed. "Did I just screw her over when it comes to the Law of Cycles?"

"I come for soul gems once they are out of magic… this however… is an exception in the law… She's under the terms of a Remembered contract now with a mix of the contract she made with Kyubey. Reason I say this is because she's mortal and doesn't need much to hide… She's still a Puella Magi… just under a different contract now… in this case, protecting someone until she feels she has fulfilled her purpose."

Sayaka sighed rubbing the back of her neck. "This… Is a lot to take in… I mean… I know what happens to Remembered's once they exceed their limit… Am I gonna just disappear if a bunch of people see me?"

"As I said, you're an exception. You still have your Puella Magi contract. Your body is a camouflage, no one will know you're a Remembered unless you tell them."

She sighed in relief. "Whew… I can still see my parents then… And…" She blushed a bit. "You know who…"

Madoka smiled. "Yes, you're safe, just under a different contract when it comes to your duties. Three people of your choosing to protect till you feel your purpose is fulfilled. Since you're still a Puella Magi technically, I'll still come when it's time for you to join the others."

Sayaka nodded before looking over to Kyoko with a small grin. "Hey… Need a protector?"

Kyoko laughed shaking her head. "Never changes…"

Nick smiled, still giving a sheepsih look. "Sorry about all this…"

Madoka gave a reassuring look to him. "You're alright… you just didn't want someone else suffering… right?"

Nick nodded, lowering his head a little.

"What I saw… brought back a bad memory… I didn't want it ending the same way…"

"You saved me… Don't think I don't appreciate that." Sayaka smiled. "I would've been stuck if you hadn't done what you did…. So, thank you."

Nick smiled. "You're welcome…"

"Just be sure to figure your powers out. You'll most likely have some new ones due the Remembered magic that's now in you." Madoka explained. "It'll probably be mixed with the powers you had before."

"So healing… and maybe my weapons will come back." Sayaka rubbed the back of her neck. "Hey Kyoko looks like I'm not hunting anytime soon… Gotta get this stuff figured out first."

"Just don't break that gear or do anything stupid. It's an Anchor Gear, not a shield!"

_Of course she's had a rough day… Don't blame her for warning me._ Sayaka hugged her friend. "Hey… I'm not disappearin'... I'm just different now… Same ol'Stubborn Sayaka."

Kyoko chuckled returning it. "Just don't drop off the face of the planet."

Nick smiled at the sight.

_I was able to save her… save both of them grief… I'm glad I could do that._

"I might suggest you have Nick here train you." Madoka said, gesturing to him. "He's a veteran Remembered and knows the ropes pretty well and this area has plenty of practice ground."

"And if you need a place to stay temporarily, I can pull a few strings with a girl I know who is about your age."

"That… would be awesome." Sayaka smiled. Kyoko nodded, nudging Sayaka a little.

"Yeah we had a room key at the lodge… But someone here… Not saying names but it starts with S lost it… So outta luck there."

Sayaka rolled her eyes looking to Madoka. "What I hang out with."

Madoka giggled. "And you're best friends anyway."

_The similarities are starting to freak me out now… _Nick thought, running a hand through his hair. _Seriously. Red headed. Female. BLADE. _

"And don't get me started on the time you got a jaywalking ticket chasing a Wraith-"

"You said you wouldn't mention it again!"

… _Blade… is there something you didn't tell me about? Like possibly having a cousin or some relative that acts basically like YOU?_

"You okay?" Madoka asked Nick. "You look a little pale…"

Nick shook his head. "Don't… Ask…"

"Alright… take good care of Sayaka now…" She backed away a little. "I have to go now. There are others waiting for me to come for them."

Nick nodded giving a salute. "I promise she'll be safe under my wing… and so will her friend."

Madoka smiled. "Thank you."

She faded away from sight, leaving the three alone to their doings.

Nick looked at the girls. "Well… I know someone who can help when it comes to temporary lodgings… and she'll be glad to see other girls her age too."

"Alright let's go then."

"Yeah… I'm starving!"

Nick nodded, leading the way back to the Piston Peak Air Attack base. Soon as they were close he turned invisible again.

"Wait here."

He rushed over to one of the hangars, grateful to see Hailey hadn't moved from where she was sitting, reading her book.

"Hailey?"

She looked up. "Hey you."

"Remember how I told you I went to go investigate that odd fire from yesterday?"

Hailey nodded. "Yep, stayed put just like you wanted me to. Why? Is… something wrong?" She tilted her head a little.

"Well found out what caused it… and I got two girls who need some help… Got a second?"

Hailey nodded, putting her book down. "Already figured out who committed the murder, so yep… Lead the way my ghostly friend." She grinned a little.

Nick grinned leading the way back to where Sayaka and Kyoko were waiting.

"Sayaka, Kyoko, this is one of the three people I'm protecting under my Remembered contract, Hailey Ranger."

"Hey." Hailey nodded.

"Hey… Your friend did us a big favor… Could say we owe him one." Sayaka said shaking hands with the girl. "How long has he been protecting you?"

"SInce I was very young, been with me for about… Eight years now… But that's a tale for another day… How can I help?"

"Well… to make a long story short… I got Sayaka here roped into a Remembered contract and she needs help reigning her new powers in… I've been assigned to train her and they need a place to stay temporarily till I'm done. Think you could pull some strings?"

Hailey smiled. "Of course… Hey when has dad ever turned away people needing help?"

Nick smiled. "Never… You're in lucky ladies, you got a place to stay."

Sayaka sighed in relief. "Good…"

Kyoko nodded. "Thanks."

"Hey, just the way things work around Piston Peak Air Attack." Hailey replied. "C'mon, let's head back and get you girls settled… Dad should be in a good mood… So shouldn't be a bad time to ask." _SLEEPOVER!_

"Awesome!" Sayaka cheered. "This place is pretty good, really would like to see more when it's not getting roasted."

Hailey giggled. "That I agree. If you want tomorrow I can show you around, I know all the hiking trails by heart."

"Sweet!"

Nick slid next to Hailey, leaning in next to her ear. "Oh yeah, one thing I should warn you about." he whispered.

"What?" Hailey whispered back.

"Kyoko there… well-"

"I'm starving… What's there to eat?"

Hailey felt herself start to worry. "Are we gonna lose our junk food stash?" She whispered.

"Possibly… on the way up Sayaka told me she has a big appetite like a piranha… also… one other thing."

Sayaka elbowed Kyoko. "Don't go eating all their food now!"

"Hey if they offer ALL their food I'll EAT all of it. If they don't offer it I won't how's that?" Kyoko said elbowing her back.

"They fight like sisters?" Hailey asked in a whisper.

"Wait for it…"

"Fine with me… Also forgot something." Sayaka gave a playful punch to her shoulder. "That's for mentioning that ticket!"

"Hey!"

Hailey burst out laughing whirling around. "Ticket!? Oh I gotta tell you two something then-"

Nick covered her mouth. "How about we don't?!"

_This is gonna be a LONG training session…_

Hailey nudged him hard in the ribs. _Oh he' not getting outta THIS one!_

Sayaka blinked looking at Nick. "... You too…?"

"... Flying ticket…"

Hailey managed to wrench Nick's hand away. "Not just any flying ticket, he was on a date too!"

Nick went red in the face. "AH COME ON!"

Hailey grinned evilly. "You always bugged me about leaving details out~"

Nick brought hand to his face. "You're as bad as Blade…"

Kyoko smirked. "Great, your trainer is JUST like you Sayaka!"

Sayaka laughed. "Good! Then we'll get along JUST fine! … And it wasn't my fault I got that ticket!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

_Stop… sounding… like… BLADE._

"Yeesh, she sounds just like Daddy." Hailey whispered. "Remind me to start their introduction off with something corny just to see how they react."

Nick couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"Actually… that would be interesting to see… Blade in stereo."

Hailey giggled. "The Smoke Jumpers would run for the hills… Or at least Uncle Drip and his hobgoblin duo would."

Nick nodded. "I think this is the start of something… very interesting."

"I agree… And by the way… Something you should know…"

"Hm?"

"You're never living that ticket down now."

Nick hung his head.

"It's been my fate… since day one… but enough about that… let's… do that little experiment… shall we?"

Hailey grinned. "Yes… and let the fun, begin."


End file.
